Uchuujin 宇宙人
by no dang name is available
Summary: Crown prince of the planet, Hibari Kyoya's parents decided that it was high time for their son to be wed. He refused to be tied down to an annoying female from his planet. In order to escape from his predicament, he went through a portal to another dimension. The 'other dimension' led to Earth, where he meets Tsuna. Answer to emotive gothika's challenge. gradual 1827, slight Fon27
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Err... I got the idea from snooping around another author's profile. I was looking for 1827 fics when I chanced by a one called "Challenge" I read the challenge, and I looked at the date. It was dated 2010. So... now it's 2012, and well, I think that I want to take that challenge on. So, Emotive Gothika-san, this is my answer to your challenge, which probably had long since been closed. I sent you a PM, hope you received it. I want you to read it :D

Fair warning, slightly OOC Hibari, Fon, Alaude, Genberbended Giotto. And this is... AU. Completely AU. And this totally contradicts my slight dislike for OOC and gender-bender fics. I guess I'm a hypocrite. But when I read that challenge... it had to be done. Plus, I've always wanted to write Hibari as a prince, so why not prince from outer space?

Uchuujin is Japanese for "alien" or "a being from outer space" My first multi-chap for the KHR fandom.

* * *

Hibari was bored. Ridiculously bored. To the point of randomly killing peasants just to pacify his boredom. He looked through the window of his room and watched the hustle and bustle outside of the castle. Closing one eye, he took aim at a big burly man with his pointer finger. A small ray of light appeared at the fingertip and grew into a much larger one. It hit right in between the eyes of the peasant man and before he realized what was happening to him, he blew up into a million pieces.

"Bang," Hibari said sadistically as he relished in the scrambling and screaming coming from below. His boredom went away... and now it was back again. He sighed. What to do now?

"Kyoya," A deep voice, much like Hibari's but calmer, came from the door way.

"What is it, brother?" Hibari looked up at the black haired man that was his splitting image, save for the long braided pony tail that flowed behind him.

"Father wants to speak with you," he said gently.

"The old man does?" Hibari raised a brow, "Why?"

"He didn't say, he just said that it was urgent that you spoke with him immediately," said the older one of the two.

"... Fine," Hibari sighed. The older man looked outside the window and shook his head at the sight.

"Kyoya, you didn't blow up a random peasant again, right?"

"No, of course not Fon. Whatever gave you that idea?" Hibari said with mock innocence and slight sarcasm. Fon shook his head.

"Just go talk to our father before he gets mad," Fon pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"You wished to speak with me?" He entered the throne room. It was a very wide space, and it had lavish paintings and artworks decorating the walls. The high ceiling was painted as well. He strode passed the guards and stopped right in front of a blonde haired man sitting on a magnificent throne.

"Yes," the man sighed and sat up straight to stare down his son.

"What is it?" Hibari spat. He knew that whatever it was, it wasn't something that Hibari would particularly like. The man known as Alaude, also known as his father, king of the planet, was never one to give Hibari what he wanted. Of course, Alaude always used the excuse that all parents used: 'It's what's best for you.'

"How old are you, Kyoya?" Alaude tilted his head.

"Seventeen." Hibari answered.

"Ah. That's right. Seventeen... how quickly time passed," Alaude looked far off, seemingly zoning out, but he came back before Hibari had to say something and looked at his son with all the seriousness in his face.

"You are to wed before your next birthday."

"What?" Hibari's eyes widened in shock. "Wed? As in, get chained to a pathetic creature?"

"Yes," Alaude sighed. He knew his son wouldn't like it. "Fon will take over the throne once I'm dead, and you will need to have a bride of a noble background to ensure that you will not be discarded by the royal family. It's what's best for you, son."

Hibari 'tch'-ed and rolled his eyes at the blonde man. There it was, the classic line. "No."

"Kyoya, don't be difficult. I've already arranged for possible candidates, they will arrive tomorrow. You will meet each of them, and you will choose one by then end of the day."

"I refuse."

"You have no say in this Kyoya. I've already talked about this with your mother," Alaude said. "It was her idea, actually. I didn't want to at first but there is no arguing with that woman. In other words, if _I,_ the king,have no say in this, _you_, the prince, don't have any say in this either."

"It's not my problem that the old hag doesn't listen to you and has you on a tight leash," Hibari said.

"You will not talk about your mother that way!" A womanly voice shrieked from the entryway and stomped through the massive hall. She hit Hibari upside the head and glared at him.

"You are my _son_. I want you to be happy and comfortable once your father and I are dead and gone. I also want to see what sort of _woman _will be my precious baby boy's wife. To see if she is fit enough to take care of you."

"Then, in the end, the choice wouldn't be made by me, it would be made by you," Hibari pointed at his mother. "Whatever happened to letting me choose my own bride?"

"Oh, of course you will be choosing your own bride. Silly boy, but I'll be making sure that she's the right choice!" She cooed.

"Well, there you have it," Alaude sighed.

"I'm still not agreeing to this."

"The only way you'll get out of this situation by your own terms is if you manage to present us a bride of your choosing, not necessarily from the ones that we hand picked, by the end of the day tomorrow," she knew that her son only wanted to get his way.

"Ah. Right, I forgot to mention that. If you already had someone you intend to marry, perhaps a girlfriend or something, we will scrutinize her and make sure that she is worthy of being your bride," Alaude said.

"I'm _still_ not agreeing to this. I do _not _have a girlfriend, and I will _not _marry anyone that you choose for me."

"Why are you so damn stubborn? I don't know where you got that trait from!" Alaude half-yelled.

"Ah, dear, I think he got it from you," his wife piped up.

"What are you talking about? I'm not stubborn," Alaude's eyes narrowed.

"Uhuh, yeah, what did I say about your shirt again?" she pointed at the obviously mismatched buttons on his shirt. Alaude only scoffed.

"There's nothing wrong with them, they're just normal." He refused to admit error on his part.

"Yeah... so who's not stubborn?" she teased.

"That's beside the point, Giotto," Alaude sighed, "Kyoya -"

When Alaude turned his head toward his son, he was long gone. The king sighed and massaged his temples. Giotto patted her husband's back and said, "It's alright, he'll listen to us eventually."

* * *

Hibari wanted to laugh at his stupid parents. Him get married? Ha. What a joke. Especially not to any one of these pathetic creatures. They were all stupid and sad and boring and not at all something that Hibari would want to spend the rest of his life with. Even if it was only a political marriage, Hibari would not stand for it. He knew what a wife did to a man, look at what happened to his father. Once a great man, not to be bothered with anything else but himself. Aloof, mysterious, strong. Alaude was once all those.

But he had met Giotto, and _fallen in love. _It was a sickening thought.

Hibari sighed. He knew that there was no escaping this predicament. He would be forced to meet those brides tomorrow and he would have no means of getting away. Not unless he managed to produce a bride within the next day. It wasn't possible. He didn't like any of the females he'd met in the planet. There was no one interesting enough to even consider striking a conversation with.

...

_Unless, _Hibari remembered a portal to another dimension that his father's scientists and researchers had been talking about. _Yes, that's right. Unless I can somehow get to open that portal and leave this place without being noticed, and find any random girl from another dimension and present them to my parents. Then they'll back off, and I can send her back the way she came!_

_Brilliant!_

Hibari wracked his brain, trying to remember what it was that was needed to open that portal. _Energy? Soul? Anger? Happiness? No... What was it?_

_..._

_..._

_...Resolve? _That was it. He remembered! It was resolve. A determination to do something. Well, Hibari was determined to do something. He just had to figure out a way to channel it. So that he could open the portal. _Ah goddammit, I just want to get out of here!_

Poof! Woosh! _What the-?_

* * *

He landed with a soft oomph on something soft. It was dark and he couldn't see a thing, but he felt his crown fall off, and he knew he had to find it. He groped blindly in the darkness until he felt the metal point of the crown stab him lightly. He pulled it up and placed it back on his head before standing up and examining his surroundings. His eyes had gotten somewhat used to the darkness and he could make out shapes. He was in some sort of room, no doubt what he landed on was a bed. But strangely, none of the other items he could vaguely see seemed familiar to him.

Had the portal worked?

"D-dare desu ka?*1" Light suddenly flashed and blinded Hibari for a bit. Once he regained his sight, he saw someone standing a few feet away from him, an oddly shaped wooden stick in their hands and a scared look on their face.

_What language is this creature speaking? _The sound was so foreign to his ears. Thankfully Hibari's kind had an uncanny way of learning any language possible. All he needed was a bit of direct contact. He needed to find an opening first. It wasn't too difficult to spot. As soon as he'd taken a step forward, the creature in front of him staggered back and the opening was made.

Moving swiftly, Hibari caught the creature before it fell backwards and brought their lips together*2. The creature's eyes grew wide and a blush formed on its cheeks. It fell on its bottom in a slump, dazed, its fingers feeling the tingling sensation on its lips.

"Please forgive my intrusion," Hibari apologized. "I am from a different dimension. May I ask where this is?"

"Wh-wha? D-different... dimension? Like a parallel universe or... another planet?" the creature asked before shaking its head. "What am I talking about, this guy's obviously insane! W-who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I apologize for landing in your bedroom. I didn't know where the portal would lead me. But you didn't answer my question, where am I?" Hibari tried to be patient, not wanting to frighten the local with his temper. But it was being hostile, and Hibari didn't appreciate that.

"You're in my house! You creep! And you just kissed me!"

"Kiss? I figured I was in your home, seeing as this _is _your bedroom," Hibari fought the urge to explode in anger. "But that's not what I wished to know. I am asking you where I am in your world."

"How long are you going to keep this act up? You're in Namimori, Japan, in the planet Earth! Any of that ring a bell, psycho?" it backed up against the wall. Hibari could feel the fear of the local.

"Namimori? Japan? Earth?... Earth... ah yes. Earth. I remember now," Hibari recalled that the scientists had mentioned that the portal only lead to one other dimension. But perhaps it wasn't the only portal. Either way, it didn't matter to Hibari. It had worked. The portal worked. He was in the planet Earth, and he had successfully escaped his fate.

"Y-you're really freaking me out. If you don't want to tell me your name, can you please just get out?"

"My name is Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

"Hibari... Kyoya?" the creature spoke slowly. Hibari tilted his head in observation. The creature had looked like any other person from Hibari's home planet, five fingers, a head of hair, a pair of eyes, ears, a nose, a mouth, two legs, two arms. How lucky, he had landed in a planet that had creatures looking similar to his kind. If only he could figure out what the gender of this creature was, then he could whisk him/her away and bring him/her back to his planet and pretend that he/she was to be his bride.

"Creature, what is your gender?" Hibari asked straightforwardly. Said creature paled, then its face flushed in anger.

"I'm _obviously _male. You speak Japanese, I use 'ore', no right minded female would use 'ore'!" It seemed as though the creature was growing impatient with Hibari. But Hibari knew he had to keep his own temper in check. _Male? Huh, so males from this planet look a lot like females from my planet?_

"My apologies. Where I come from, males aren't as small as you are, and they have a much deeper vocal pitch," Hibari, mustering up all the patience he had in his being, apologized.

"Well excuse me for not quite going through puberty yet!"

"Puberty?" Hibari asked, then shook his head. It wasn't important. "Nevermind, you, what are you called?"

"Me?" _he _asked. "I'm not telling you my name!"

Hibari's eye twitched. This boy was really testing his patience. Asking royalty what their name was, in a rude manner, and not giving his own name? How insolent the act was.

"I have given you mine," Hibari tried to keep the venom from seeping through his tone.

"You probably already know it! You already know where I live! Stalker!" he accused.

"I am not a stalker! I've already explained to you. I'm from a different dimension, this planet is not the same as my planet. In other words, I'm not from here," Hibari started yelling, but stopped halfway and lowered his tone. There was no point in getting angry at this male. He needed to get out and find a female.

"So... you're an alien?" He asked skeptically.

"... To you maybe. But to me, you're the alien," Hibari pointed.

"Do you really not know who I am?" the boy clutched the wooden stick closer to his chest.

"I really don't."

"... My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said. "But I don't get it. If you're an alien, why do you speak Japanese? And why is your name Japanese? And why do you _look _Japanese?" Tsuna was growing suspicious again.

"The lip contact," Hibari said all of a sudden, causing red to rise up Tsuna's face again.

"That's right!" Tsuna remembered, "I almost forgot! You _kissed _me!"

"Kiss? I did not kiss you. Kissing implies affection. I feel nothing for you. The lip contact was so that I can learn your language," Hibari explained. Why was he still talking to this _male? _He needed to find a female so he can get back and get his parents off of his case.

"Liar!" Tsuna stood up and held the stick up above his head.

"If you plan on attacking me with that oddly shaped wooden stick, I suggest you don't. It might be you who ends up getting hurt," Hibari warned.

"It's a bat!" he yelled before swinging it down. Hibari dodged, grabbed the 'bat' from the fatter end and pulled it from Tsuna's grasp. It caused the boy to fall forward because he couldn't stop the momentum, and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his face scrunching his eyes up in pain.

"Itte~" Tsuna sat up slowly and rubbed his nose. Then, realizing that he was unarmed, he turned around with fear in his eyes before backing up against his bed.

"Please, don't hurt me. Don't rape me!"

"Rape you? How dare you suggest that I, a prince, would stoop so low as to rape an alien?" Hibari could help it no longer. Venom seethed and dripped from his voice, anger rose up to dangerous levels and a murderous aura emanated from his core.

"I've had enough with you, creature, I was trying not to get angry but you have gone too far," Hibari pointed at Tsuna with his pointer finger. "Prepare to die."

Tsuna watched with wide eyes as the ray of light appeared on the tip of Hibari's fingers. That obviously wasn't a light trick. There was a beam of light appearing from a source that wasn't supposed to produce it. At least, if Hibari had been human. Tsuna felt the beam hit his forehead, it was warm, and it made him squirm. That was it, he was going to die. And all because he had angered an alien prince.

...

Tsuna didn't want to die. Tears fell from his eyes as he closed them, accepting his fate. All his fear was tossed aside as he prepared himself to welcome death. But the odd feeling went away, and when he opened his eyes, the beam from the fingertip of the alien was gone.

"...Why?" Hibari asked quietly. "Why are you not afraid any longer?"

"...What?"

"Your fear, I don't sense it anymore," Hibari lowered his hand.

"... I... accepted the fact that I couldn't do anything about it. That I was going to die..."

"Why aren't you angry? I tried to kill you. Why aren't you upset that I was ending your life so soon?"

"I am! What are you talking about? Of course I'm mad. But if you're in a situation where the thing that's trying to kill you is clearly not human, well, you don't really have much of a choice now do you?"

"Where is your will to fight for your life? You _are _a male aren't you? You're taking the fun out of killing people by accepting your death!" Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"You enjoy killing people?" Tsuna was incredulous. "What sort of monster are you? You kill people for fun? That's horrid!"

"They are insignificant peasants, they do not mean anything. Their lives are negligible."

"How _dare _you?" Hibari could feel the anger rise up again in the boy's tone. "How _dare _you? You have no respect for life at all. You call yourself a prince? You're not fit to rule anything! Any one who would fall under your rule would be miserable and deathly afraid. You are _no _prince."

"Insolent fool," Hibari snatched the boy up by the neck and forced him to a standing position.

"You dare deny my authority? A right given to me by the gods?"

"A right wrongly given. If you ask me," he said through gasps.

"This is a waste of my time," Hibari's grip slackened. Tsuna fell and rubbed his neck, coughing as more air rushed through his trachea.

"Tell me Earthling," Hibari glared, "Where can I find a female?"

"... A female?" Tsuna asked, confused. Then, his eyes grew wide in realization, "You're here to look for a mate?"

"... Not necessarily," Hibari muttered to himself.

"I'm not telling you. I'm not letting you out of my sight as long as you're here on Earth. I will not let a monster like you touch any female or anyone else for that matter. You are a menace to human kind!"

Hibari ticked. "Fine then, don't tell me. I'll look for them myself," He said as he strode toward what looked like the door and opened it.

"Closet..." Tsuna mumbled before running toward the actual door and blocking it with his small body.

"You're not going to leave this room! Not on my watch!"

"... This is ridiculous. I don't have much time to waste, creature," Hibari sighed, "Move before I kill you."

"No! I won't allow it!"

"Fine!" Hibari snapped. "You'd pass for a female in my planet. Well... if in the correct clothing and the right amount of padding. I'll take you instead."

Tsuna was beyond confused. In the recesses of his brain, he vaguely wondered if this had been a dream. But the weird black swirling thing that appeared in the middle of his room was no joke. He could feel it trying to suck him in.

"Wha-what's going ?"

* * *

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar place. Though, by the bed, he could tell that it was in a bedroom. Oh god, he really was going to get raped.

"P-please. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry if I upset you in anyway. Just please don't rape me!"

Hibari was growing impatient. He was getting angry, and annoyed, and frustrated. But one thing was for sure. Hibari definitely wasn't _bored _anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Well, that was long. I hope that when you read this, you completely ignored all the laws of biology and genetics when Alaude and Giotto had somehow managed to produce two black-haired sons. Logic just isn't in this fic at all. I just hope that you like this crack-tastic fic of mine :)

*1 "W-who are you?"

*2 Please tell me that you know where I got this idea from? If not then you really need to watch _teen titans_. I swear, just stop reading for now, and go watch it. :D

I do hope that my story had met your requirements so far Emotive Gothika-san. I don't think Alaude and Giotto are _too _overbearing. Just... concerned royalty. And don't worry, Tsuna isn't going to be a whiny, pouty, doe-eyed girl-man. He's going to be dame-Tsuna, and well, we gotta admit, compared to the other guys in the series, Tsuna looks a _lot _like the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: So, let me start off by saying that when I started writing this story, I had the full intention of finishing it in just one chapter. I thought that I could add it to my 1827 short story collection 'Of the Skies and the Clouds' and well... I guess I got tired about half way through, and I decided to make this into a multi-chapter instead. I was too lazy to change what I already wrote to make it seem more like a multi-chapter, which is why, I think, that the first chapter seemed a bit too fast paced. Well, since I've accepted the challenge and decided to make it into a multi-chap, the pace would slow down a bit. Hopefully.

Anyway, I planned on ending this at ten chapters but... at the rate I'm going and with the amount of detail that I'm planning on putting in it, ten chapters seems to be a tad bit too short. Thank you for all the reviews/faves/alerts and to all the people that PMed me about the malfunctioning fic, well... it's fixed now :D. The error was a glitch in the site and I do hope that it doesn't happen again. And Emotive Gothika-san... I just realized that it seems like I'm dedicating this to you what with all the times I've mentioned your name... hahah. Well, I sort of am. I mean, this is my response to your challenge. :) I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Thanks for the helpful advice and I will keep what you said in mind. (Please excuse some of the errors though, I try to re-read it as many times as I could but a lot of the time... I miss them completely. I should probably get a beta reader. Oh well, this talk is for another time.)

Ehehehe, so here it is!

* * *

"Fool creature. As I have said, I'm not going to rape you," Hibari had half the mind to start yelling and threaten to kill the boy again, but he sighed and massaged his temples. If he was going to get the kid to cooperate with him, he needed to explain and be nice. _Be nice..._ He thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Hibari swallowed his pride and apologized to the stupid boy for the fourth time. "I need your help," he said through gritted teeth.

"My... help?" Tsuna was growing more and more confused by the minute.

"Listen, as I have said before, I am a prince. But, I'm the younger son so I will not inherit the throne -"

"Thank god," Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief. Hibari shot him a glare.

"Do not interrupt me peasant," said Hibari, "Anyway, my parents are forcing me to be married by my next birthday. And I refuse, absolutely refuse, to be tied down to a woman, especially a woman from my planet. However, if I present a 'bride' to them, they will back off."

"..." At first Tsuna didn't understand where Hibari was going with this. But as soon as realization dawned on him, he stood up and shook his head vigorously, "No! No way in hell am I going to be your 'bride'! Especially after what you did."

Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered to himself, "Damn, I made the mistake of getting angry at this kid."

"Haven't I apologized already?" Hibari asked after a while.

"Apologize? You apologize but you don't mean it. You apologize then threaten to kill me! You apologize then call me insulting names!" Tsuna raised his arms for emphasis.

"... Tsunayoshi," the name rolled off of his tongue easily. Tsuna tensed then flushed.

"And you call me by my first name, as if you know me in _that _level."

"Then what should I call you, crea-..." Hibari bit his tongue to keep him from saying the word.

"'Sawada-san' or something," Tsuna suggested.

"'san'?" Hibari echoed.

"It's an honorific. You speak Japanese don't you?"

"Like I said, I only learned your language through the -"

"Yeah, yeah, I got _that _part," Tsuna didn't want to hear him mention the kiss. Just the thought of it was enough to make him shudder.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" Hibari felt his temper fluctuate from dangerously high and forcibly back down to normal, "I meant, I don't know about your people's isms and culture. What is the use of an honorific?"

"It's to be polite, and to show some degree of respect to the person that you're talking to. Dropping it completely may mean that you don't have any respect at all, or that you know that person on an intimate level. Some honorifics are used for terms of endearment, some to show the differences in authority," Tsuna paused and blinked twice before saying, "Why am I even explaining this to you?"

"I asked, you answered. I'm a prince with the capability of killing you. You're a mere Earth boy," Hibari pointed out.

"... That doesn't mean that I will help you," Tsuna mumbled.

"Why?" Hibari almost demanded.

"Why?" Tsuna repeated, "Because! You're insane! And you threatened me, and you're a stranger! Why should I do a favor for someone I don't know?"

"... Haven't I apologized already?"

"And haven't I told you that your apologies mean nothing to me because they obviously don't mean anything to you either?"

"So what would it take for you to help me?"

"Why are you so bent on escaping your fate anyway? You're going to have to get married at some point. You're a prince, princes get married to princesses or other rich women," Tsuna raised a questioning finger.

"I refuse to be chained to someone else. I know what marriage does to a person. I've seen it. It makes them weak, drags them down and confines them to one place. I will not stand to be bound. I want freedom," Hibari explained.

Tsuna didn't know what to say back. This person, Hibari, he had a very twisted way of looking at things. To Tsuna, marriage was beautiful and sacred. To find a person that loves you for you and to spend the rest of your life with them? Wasn't that the dream?

"I... Please," Hibari inhaled deeply,"Please help me get out of this situation. You just have to pretend once and then I'll send you back to Earth and I promise you, I will not go back there again. Once they back off, it should be enough time for me to get out of this place before they realize that I was lying."

"You... plan on running away?"

"Yes."

"But... what about your family?" Tsuna asked. The thought of running away from his home hadn't even crossed his mind. What was wrong with this person?

"Who cares about them? I just want to be on my own. I'm not to inherit the throne anyway, nobody would miss me. I need your help to get my freedom."

Tsuna had been doubting Hibari's sincerity ever since he said that he was from a different dimension. But for some reason, he knew that Hibari wasn't lying in his intent to run away and attain freedom. The only thing Tsuna questioned was the reason behind Hibari's goal._ Why would he not want to stay with his family? Since he is a prince, shouldn't they be rich? Maybe... the reason why Hibari has such a twisted personality is because his family is like that as well. Is that why Hibari wants to leave?_

_Is he being abused?_ Tsuna couldn't help but get curious. Frustrated with his naturally caring and somewhat nosy self, he let out a sigh and clenched his fists.

"Fine. I'll help you get out of here. Just as long as you bring me back to my house as soon as possible and you leave the Earth alone and you never bother me again!" Tsuna finally agreed.

* * *

After the first thirty minutes of agreeing with Hibari, Tsuna instantly regretted it. The mischievous smirk on the prince's face was unnerving. Hibari took his crown off and set it aside, then a dress was presented to him. Tsuna gulped when he saw the corset. The first thing Tsuna thought was, _He isn't serious is he? _When he saw that Hibari indeed was serious, the next thing he thought was, _Where the hell did he even get the damn dress and corset anyway?_

"Strip," was Hibari's simple command. He was going to enjoy this. If the boy truly was a male, this would be humiliation to the extreme. It was pay back for making Hibari swallow his pride and apologize so many times. It was revenge for the child's insolence.

Tsuna took off his shirt followed by his pants. He felt embarrassed stripping in front of someone else, but he agreed to it, and there was no taking it back. Hibari wrapped the corset around his torso and tied the back. Tsuna gasped when he felt the accursed thing crush his ribs then his lungs. It caused him to bend forward and brace himself by latching onto the bed post.

Hibari pulled harder, making Tsuna arch his back in pain, before tying the knots securely. Tsuna panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. He felt like he ran a marathon and couldn't breathe. He took short gasps of air to keep oxygen in his system. Hibari then roughly stuffed pads down Tsuna's chest and when Tsuna caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, even he couldn't deny how utterly _female _he looked at the moment. Save for the blue boxers he was still wearing.

The dress was next. It slipped over his shoulders and he found that it was _almost_ a perfect fit for him; it was a bit loose in the chest area and it was too long. It was slightly heavy and had so many layers of cloth. He wondered why girls even bother wearing such frilly things. Then he remembered that he wasn't on Earth any more, and maybe this was the norm for this planet.

"A-ano, if you don't mind me asking," Tsuna piped up after Hibari made him sit down and make up was laid out in front of him. "Where did you get all these stuff? And... how do you know how to use them?"

"My mother," Hibari seethed. And for some reason, Tsuna understood. Perhaps it was because his mother was the same to him. Tsuna shuddered at the memories of being in dresses and having to pose for pictures. If Tsuna had to choose a reason to hate his mother, that would be the first one to pop into his head.

When Hibari was finished with his handy work, he placed the mirror in front of Tsuna. Tsuna gasped at the girl that looked back at him through his reflection. _What. The. Hell. _It was so embarrassing. He never would have thought that he would see himself in a dress again. He thought that it was only a phase in his life that was forced upon him by his mother.

Then came the heels. Surprisingly, they fit his feet perfectly. He took a few tentative steps before remembering how to walk in them. _Okay... step, step, step, careful, don't trip, don't trip, whatever you do don't trip... _Tsuna coached himself. Hibari raised a brow at how normally Tsuna had been walking in the heels.

"I thought you'd find this more difficult. Perhaps you've had practice with these before?"

"Shut up," Tsuna's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance before he sighed. Again, he agreed to it. There was no taking it back. Hibari grinned with satisfaction, sensing the humiliation that the other male was feeling. Tsuna walked back to Hibari's side and looked at both of their reflections. If he hadn't known for a fact that _he_ was in the dress, he would have thought that the couple before him was some sort of fairy tale prince and princess. They actually looked good together, Tsuna thought begrudgingly. He took a deep breath before saying, "So, what do I call you?"

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be your fiance right? What do I call you? Should I call you by your first name -"

"Ah. I forgot, your culture is different. I was wondering why instinct told me to say my surname before my first name when I was introducing myself, But, I assume that that's just another one of your people's isms. Anyway, calling someone by their first name is a norm here. Of course, only to people that are your age or younger and not in higher rank than you are. Otherwise, if they have a title, they will be called as such. In any case, calling me by my first name doesn't necessarily imply intimacy in the same way that it does in your culture."

"So.. What do I call you then?"

"Just 'Kyoya', but, if you ever feel like you need to be more convincing, you are free to call me any pet name you choose," then Hibari realized what he had just done.

"_Any _pet name I choose?" Tsuna grinned slyly, spotting a chance for him to exact his own revenge.

"Yes," Hibari said reluctantly.

"But wait, wouldn't your parents find it strange that I don't speak your language?"

"Don't worry about that," Hibari said before touching his lips to Tsuna's once more*1. Tsuna stiffened, then pushed Hibari away and wiped his mouth.

"What did you do that for?" Tsuna sputtered.

"Haven't you noticed that you're not speaking your own language anymore?" Hibari raised a brow.

"What are you -" Tsuna stopped and raised a hand to his mouth. Then he looked up at Hibari questioningly. "I... I'm not speaking in Japanese. How -"

"It's an ability of ours. It's quite handy sometimes." Hibari placed his crown back on his head. "You don't have to speak too much. Just let me do the talking and agree to whatever I say. Shall we meet my parents?"

"... I guess."

* * *

Alaude and Giotto were both restless. Today was the day that the brides were scheduled to come, but their son went missing before dinner last night. They had yet to check if Hibari was in his room. If he wasn't in his room... what would the parents of the girls say? It would be a blow to their image as king and queen - their son standing up a whole group of noble girls like that.

"Giotto, calm down," Alaude tried to stop his wife from pacing.

"Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? My son is missing and the brides are going to be here any minute!" Giotto almost shrieked. The door slammed wide open, making both of them jump and snap their heads in that direction.

"Father, I have something to tell you," Hibari's voice echoed throughout the large hall. Both the king and queen's eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted them. Their son was walking down toward them with a girl next to him. His arm was around 'her' waist, as though he were protecting 'her'.

"K-kyoya?" Giotto asked, dazed.

"Kyoya? Who might this be?" Alaude gestured at the pretty little lady who tensed when 'her' presence was acknowledged.

"Her name is Tsuna, and she will be my bride. I have no need to see those that you have chosen," Hibari's grip tightened around 'her' waist.

"My, what a pretty young woman," Giotto gasped in awe.

"But you said that you didn't -"

"I said I didn't have a girlfriend. I didn't say that I didn't have a _fiance._" Tsuna shivered at the word.

"..." Alaude placed his chin in his hands in deep thought. He contemplated on whether he should actually scrutinize 'her' like he said he would. He didn't expect for his son to actually bring a girl to him. The thought never even crossed his mind because Hibari _never _went out on... dates. Alaude didn't even think Hibari knew what the word "date" meant in that context. It was certainly unexpected. But... if his son was telling the truth, that this 'girl' was the one he had chosen, then he didn't really want to take that away from him.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place! I would have called off the entire thing with the other noble daughters!" Giotto interrupted Alaude's train of thought.

"Because Tsuna isn't a noble-woman, and... I didn't know how to tell you properly," Hibari looked at the floor in mock shame. Tsuna tried to keep his eye from twitching. _Well, he definitely knows how to act._

"... Do you love her, son?" Alaude asked.

"Yes," there was no hesitation. Tsuna looked at Hibari with shocked eyes and gasped in disbelief. Hibari snapped a look at 'her' that said 'Didn't I tell you to just agree with what I say?' before sighing.

"I do, I love you. I... haven't said that to you properly," Hibari lied smoothly. _Just how good of an actor is this guy? _Tsuna thought.

"W-well, I..." 'she' trailed off. Hibari narrowed his eyes at her slightly 'You better not say something stupid.'

"I love you too," 'she' blushed. _Dammit, this is so embarrassing! _

"... That's it then. I can't do anything to stop you two if you truly love each other. Even if she isn't of noble status," Alaude sighed. Giotto did too. _That was easier than I expected, _Tsuna thought.

"I guess not. But, to think that my precious Kyoya would fall in love... It seemed impossible," she shook her head before looking at her husband. "Alaude?"

"Ah. Yes," Alaude nodded and stood up, "Kyoya, you are to marry her by next month, and since she's not royalty, it would take her a while to learn how we do things around here. She will stay with us until your wedding day."

"What? !" both Hibari and Tsuna exclaimed. "But didn't you say -"

"I thought you would be happy about this, especially after you confessed your true feelings," Giotto tilted her head in confusion.

"Ah. I am._ Extremely_ happy. Just a bit... shocked," Hibari regained his composure.

"Well, run along you two. I guess we'll have to make some preparations. I didn't expect your bride to be a commoner, Kyoya. Not that that's a bad thing, Tsuna, dear, it's just more work for us. We have to make sure that you're properly educated on royal etiquette. Your wedding will be televised after all," Giotto smiled warmly at 'her'. 'She' nodded and looked back at Hibari with an inquiring and almost desperate look in 'her' eyes.

Hibari whisked 'her' away and left the grand hall with Alaude and Giotto smiling fondly at their backs.

* * *

They went back to Hibari's room; Hibari sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. Tsuna started to pace back and forth.

"What do we do now?" Tsuna was panicking now.

"...Nothing, the plan is the same as before," Hibari said with a small huff as he lifted his head from his hands.

"What? But... they have a wedding planned, and... all the preparations, the things I have to learn -"

"Earthling," Hibari cut him off. "The plan is the same as before."

"O-okay."

"There's just going to be a slight draw back though," Hibari sighed in frustration. "Stupid parents," he muttered.

"Slight draw back?" Tsuna asked.

"You may have to stay for a while. At least until midnight, when everyone is asleep. We can escape then."

"T-that long?" Tsuna's eyes grew wide.

"It can't be helped. We can't escape now, they'll be suspicious."

"But... what do I do until then?"

"I don't know. Entertain yourself," Hibari said before getting up.

"W-where are you going?"

"Out," Hibari opened the door but before he took one step, he paused and felt an urge to turn around and say something to Tsuna. _But what? _

The first thing that came out of his mouth was, "I'm sorry," and it surprised both himself and Tsuna.

"Sorry?" Tsuna mimicked.

"This... I... didn't think it through enough. And I miscalculated my parent's reaction. I didn't know that this was going to happen. I'm sorry that I can't send you back yet."

Tsuna blinked and stared at Hibari before he had half the mind to say something back. But before he could, Hibari was already out the door and he was left alone.

"That was the first time he apologized to me and actually _meant _it," Tsuna said to himself.

* * *

Tsuna frowned and debated on whether he should take the blasted dress off. _But __what if someone comes in here? _

_... What do I even care if they find out he was lying anyway!..._

_He'll probably end up killing me. _Tsuna sighed. _Ugh, but this dress is killing me, and the damn corset! _

Tsuna made a decision, he was going to take the stupid corset off and just keep the dress on. He struggled for a bit, trying to untie the ribbon in the back and unzip it. He didn't even know he was that flexible until he managed to do it. The dress easily slipped off of his body and as if on cue, the door opened and a man that had a striking resemblance to Hibari entered.

At first, Tsuna thought it _was _Hibari, so he said, "Can you help me take this off?" gesturing to the corset.

"U-uhm," the man cleared his throat, "I believe my brother would not like it if I undressed his fiance," he blushed and swiftly shut the door.

_Shit. That **wasn't **Hibari. _Tsuna paled. _And I thought his father looked like him._

Hurriedly, Tsuna put on his dress and zipped it up again. Zipping it _up _was way harder than unzipping it. He grunted and bent forward until the dress got zipped shut and opened the door and ran out, almost slamming into the wall across the hall.

"Um!" Tsuna called out to the man, whom he now noticed had a braided pony tail running down his back.

"I! I'm sorry," Tsuna bowed, then remembered that he wasn't in Japan, and quickly raised his head before the man turned around.

"N-no," the man still had a blush on his face, "I'm sorry. I probably should have knocked. I just didn't expect to see..." he trailed off and the blush darkened. It was odd, seeing Hibari's face blush. _It strangely suits him... _Tsuna mused.

"No, I'm sorry. Uhm, what I said back there, wasn't what you think. I... I thought you were Kyoya..." it was Tsuna's turn to blush. _That doesn't sound any better! _He scolded himself._  
_

"I understand -" the man raised his hand.

"No!" Tsuna cut him off. "I-I mean... Kyoya and I... we're not... Err... we haven't- Uhm, in any case, it's not what you think!" Tsuna stammered.

"..." he didn't answer.

"I-if you don't believe me that's fine, but... uh, I'm sorry that you had to see me in that state," Tsuna fiddled with the front of the dress. Then unexpectedly, a smile appeared on 'Hibari's face. A genuine, gentle smile. It made Tsuna stare in awe and wonder.

"It's really fine, young miss. Tsuna, was it? My name is Fon. I'm Kyoya's older brother, King Alaude's oldest son, and heir to the throne," he bowed gracefully. _This is what a true prince should be like. _Tsuna thought before he could stop himself. He bowed back, figuring it was the polite, not to mention proper, thing to do.

"K-kyoya has an older brother?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Fon looked hurt. Then, he started walking and motioned for Tsuna to follow him. Tsuna hesitated at first, but in the end, he followed him and thus began the long walk down the corridor.

"No, I mean, he _did_ mention you. But he didn't tell me that you guys were splitting images of each other," _Actually, he didn't tell me a lot of things. Did you know that we just barely met? _Tsuna wanted to say it out loud, but he figured he shouldn't. His life was at stake.

"Well, I don't think Kyoya's particularly fond of me. At least, not anymore. I'm surprised actually, that he had a fiance," Fon suddenly turned apologetic, "S-sorry, I hope you didn't take that in an offensive way. It's just that, Kyoya's changed over the years."

"Oh no, not at all... But, what do you mean by 'changed'?"

"Well, you know how Kyoya is. Even though you're _together_ he probably still acts the same way around you as he does around us," said Fon.

"Ah... Yeah," Tsuna remembered Hibari's lust for killing others and gave a small shudder.

"Kyoya wasn't always like that..." Fon sighed. "Not to insult my brother but, I honestly never thought anyone would fall for him."

_I couldn't agree with you more, _"I don't know what you mean," Tsuna lied.

"Well... nevermind. Tell me, what do you like about my brother," Fon changed the subject. _Oh god, please help me.__  
_

"U-uhm. He's..." Tsuna trailed off, _Think of something to say, anything! Nevermind, don't think just say something! _"He's strong."

"Heh, that he is," Fon chuckled.

"He can be overbearing sometimes," Tsuna exaggerated, "but I think it's endearing." _Hey, I'm not half bad at this lying business.__  
_

"Ah, I know what you mean," Fon smiled. "There was this one time, when we were younger, I was really clumsy and I fell into a rose bush. Instead of my mother getting mad at me and fussing over me, _he _was the one who cleaned my cuts and yelled at me for being so stupid. He didn't let it go until the cuts healed, and afterwards, whenever we walked passed a rose bush, he would watch me intently just to make sure I won't trip and fall on them again."

"..." Tsuna didn't know what to say to that. He had no stories similar in nature... at least, none involving Hibari. He could have just made one up, but Tsuna wasn't very good at that. _Or maybe I am... I mean, I thought I wasn't good at lying. But I probably shouldn't risk it. _So he just stayed quiet, and for a while, the walk down the long corridor was silent.

"So," Fon piped up suddenly, "You have any pet names that you call my brother? Perhaps _embarrassing_ ones that I can tease him with?" Fon joked.

"Oh," Tsuna had been caught off guard but when he processed what Fon had said, he grinned slyly, "Of course." _Pay back time._

"Oh no," Fon raised a hand up, "I was only kidding. I can't really tease Kyoya anymore, he'd probably end up killing me."

"I think it's alright if I just told you," Tsuna agreed with Fon. _Maybe making fun of him would be a bad idea... but, oh well! _"I usually call him 'Kyoya', in front of others that is. But when we're alone I call him Numnum-Lush Lips*2."

Fon looked as though he was trying really hard not to laugh. When he couldn't help it any longer, he burst out laughing and Tsuna laughed with him. _Numnum-Lush Lips? Way to go self. _

"Seriously?" Fon asked after calming down, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Ah, I haven't had a good laugh in a while. I'm surprised he lets you call him that... Well, I guess that's what love does."

"... Yeah.. love," _Nonexistent love, _Tsuna sighed.

"I want you to promise me something," Fon pushed all joking aside and turned serious. Tsuna looked up, confused when Fon stopped walking.

"Sure," Tsuna said.

"Take care of him, alright? I don't know what happened to him throughout the years but, he's different from what he used to be. And, I'm not asking for my little brother to come back, but if it's you," Fon paused and looked at Tsuna directly in the eyes, "I think there's a slight chance of changing him back. I'm entrusting him to you."

"Ah, y-yeah. No problem," Tsuna bit his lip. Somehow, it didn't feel right at all to lie to Fon. To make a promise that he knew he can't keep. It stabbed at Tsuna's chest, making him guilty.

Fon smiled and patted Tsuna's shoulder. "Thank you for loving my little brother."

"..." Tsuna just nodded.

* * *

When Fon had left, Tsuna went back to Hibari's room and decided to stay there for the duration of the day. At least until Hibari came back. He had no idea what to do, he didn't want to go anywhere for fear of being discovered. And it still hadn't sunk in that he was in a different planet. Tsuna pinched himself so many times that his arm was red and sore.

"What am I doing?" Tsuna asked out loud when he caught his reflection once more. The make over Hibari did was... impressive. Tsuna looked so convincing that he could barely see the subtle hints that proved he was still male. And though his hair was short, he still looked like a girl.

His thoughts drifted back to his home. Namimori. _I bet mom and Gokudera are so worried. I just hope that they don't do anything rash like report me to the police as a missing child. _He sighed. He let his mind wander some more as he stared outside through Hibari's window. _It's strange, this place... It's exactly like Earth. The sky, the clouds, the trees, even the people look like Earthlings. I wonder if they have animals here too..._

His thoughts went everywhere from the people on earth, to the people he could see from the window, and it circled back to his original thought. _Is this really happening? _

_If it is then I don't get it at all. Am I in a parallel world, or is this a planet in our galaxy? Because... certainly, this planet isn't in the Solar System. Right? _

_Ugh, I don't know what's going on!... And what about the people here? I mean, they have powers right? Like Hibari... _Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine at the memory. The feeling was strange and scary. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, though, it was slightly warm and comforting. If Tsuna hadn't known what Hibari's intent was, he would have been lulled to a false sense of security. _How cruel. Making his victims feel safe and comfortable before killing them. _

Suddenly his brain was flooded with thoughts of Hibari. _That pompous asshole. Leaving me here alone, forcing me in a dress, taking me from my planet! Threatening to kill me!... **Attempting **to kill me! He's insane, that guy. _

_... But... Fon said that he didn't use to be like that. I wonder how much of that was true. Well, Fon doesn't seem like the type to lie, but then again, he **is **related to Hibari Kyoya. And no doubt they're __siblings; they look exactly like each other!... Though, Fon does seem like a nice guy. Nicer than Hibari at least, the bastard. And he does seem to care about his brother a lot._

_"Take care of him," _Tsuna scoffed at the thought, _I'm pretty sure that he can take care of himself. Still... with what Fon said, I can't help but wonder how much different Hibari is now from back then. And if he really is that much different, why did he change? What happened to him? Obviously he wasn't abused. I mean, his family doesn't look like the type to do that. _Tsuna remembered Giotto's words. _"Precious Kyoya."_

_They seem to care for him so much. So then... why? Why does he dislike them? Why does he want to run away?... Why am I so curious?_

"What are you doing?" Hibari opened the door all of a sudden and spotted Tsuna by his window. Tsuna flinched and turned around before saying, "Oh, nothing. Just looking through your window. Where were you?"

"I was looking for ways to get out of here without being noticed," Hibari explained.

"Oh, well... I met your brother," Tsuna watched for some sort of reaction, but when there was none, he continued with, "He seemed nice."

"My mother is inviting us to lunch," Hibari let out a huff and spun on his heel abruptly. When he noticed that Tsuna didn't follow and was merely staring at Hibari's back, he rolled his eyes and said, "What are you waiting for, Earthling?"

"N-nothing," Tsuna replied and snapped out of his reverie before following.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Ahahaa. :D Much, much longer than the first chapter. Usually, my first chapters are one of the longest, since they have most of the exposition, but I guess this is the exposition? Anyhow, this story had only just begun. The plot will develop (hopefully) continuously from here on out.

*1 I kind of modified Starfire's ability to learn languages and made it so that they could teach languages too.

*2 I used a pet name generator. I entered Hibari's name and... that's what it gave me. XD I honestly could not stop laughing when I saw that. It was actually Adorable Numnum-Lush Lips. But I thought that was too long.

Just to make people see my idea, the current Hibari is OOC, but the chibi Hibari is very much like the Hibari from the anime/manga. He was strict, violent, and quiet and he didn't like crowds (he mostly stuck with Fon) and he was caring in his own way.

Review, please? I want to know what you think. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all of your nice reviews. But, to say something before I get your hopes up, that speedy update was a fluke. I usually get really really lazy and I end up not updating until like a month after. I start writing the next chapter like the day after I post one chapter, but... i don't finish it until much much later. Mostly because sometimes I lose interest for a while, and sometimes I just don't have the time to do so. I'm about to go back to school tomorrow :( so my updates will gradually get slower and slower. In the event of that happening... Or rather, I should say, once that _does _happen, please do not give up on this fic. Because... if my readers do, then what of me? I'm gonna get less motivated and... I'd feel bad for those who actually want to see where the story goes.

Anyway, all that depressing talk aside (I hate school. I hate it so much. This year is going to be super hard and I'm not even a senior yet*sigh*). Back to the happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. right. :D Thank you to all the alerts/faves, and I know some of you have the time to leave a review too, right? *flashes a sheepish grin* JK. I love all alerts/faves/reviews. It's just that... I like reviews better. *flashes another sheepish grin*. Alright, enough with these ramblings. On to the story. This may be the last update in a while... sorry about that.

Also, a note about the setting. Though Hibari lives in a castle, it isn't the same as castles you may imagine. They have electricity, televisions, etc. Basically, it's modern, think the queen of england right now or something like that. I think one of her sons got married earlier this year or last year (I don't remember which), and it was televised. Yeah, something like that.

It's not quite as long as I intended it to be, but I hope that this would suffice. For now, at least. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed. :D

* * *

Tsuna watched Hibari from behind. He walked with the confidence and grace of a prince, but his attitude was far from it. Though he looked like one, what with his good looks(Tsuna may not find men attractive but he couldn't deny fact), apparel, and crown and all, Tsuna could not believe that the person in front of him was a prince.

He paused when he realized that they were going outside. Noticing Tsuna slowing down, Hibari looked over at the Earth boy. "Why are you stopping?"

"Uh... are we, are we going outside?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes."

"But, there's people out there."

"And?"

"And well, I-"

"Tsuna dear and Kyoya, hurry up," Giotto pushed them through the giant doors that led to the outside. The brightness was blinding and Tsuna had to shield his eyes. Soon he found himself seated in a limousine with tinted windows. Hibari, sitting beside Tsuna, laid back against the plush seats and folded his arms over his chest with his eyes closed. Giotto smiled at Tsuna from across the limo.

"W-where are we going?" Tsuna asked and hurriedly added, "Your highness."

"To lunch. We're going to my favorite restaurant. They have wonderful meals, I'm sure you'd love it!" Giotto's eyes lit up.

"O-okay," Tsuna mumbled and looked down. _Well, if it isn't awkward right now, _Tsuna thought sarcastically. Hibari sighed and shook his head slightly. The whole twenty minute trip was quiet. But it had been one of the most awkward twenty minutes of Tsuna's life.

Once they were seated, Giotto ordered for both Tsuna and herself - Tsuna insisted on it. Hibari glared at the waiter who jumped and squeaked out, "The usual then, Prince Kyoya?"

Hibari didn't answer and tossed the menu back to the waiter. Tsuna frowned. _You're r__eally not acting princely right now... _Catching the look Tsuna gave him, Hibari narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with me ordering for you, dear?" Giotto asked.

"Oh, yes, your highness. I'm not very familiar with these kinds of places so..." Tsuna trailed off.

"Well surely Kyoya has taken you out on a date to a high class restaurant at one point in your relationship, right?" Giotto took a sip of her wine.

"Err," Tsuna cast a sideways glance at Hibari, asking for help. Hibari shrugged and turned his attention elsewhere, opting to ignore the two 'women's conversation.

"Ah. I'm kinda... shy. And Kyoya didn't want any attention from-" Tsuna paused, wondering if there were paparazzi in this planet too.

"From?" Giotto urged.

"The, uhm," Tsuna looked about him just to see if there were any cameras around. If the restaurant had indeed been a favorite of the Queen, then the paparazzi should be lining up by the windows to see if they could get a shot of her Royal Highness. That is, assuming they existed in this world. Fortunately, Tsuna spotted a man who looked like what Tsuna thought paparazzi looked like.

"Them," Tsuna pointed at the man. Giotto turned her head in the direction and smiled.

"Oh, Tsuna dear, the media?" Giotto laughed slightly. "They really aren't too bad. Actually, the reason why we're here is _because _of their presence."

At this, Hibari decided to finally join in. "Mother, are you implying -"

"Why, Kyoya, this is big _big_ news. They should be alerted about your engagement as soon as possible! Of course, the details would be kept under wraps." Tsuna knew that by 'details' she meant the fact that Tsuna was supposed to be a 'commoner'. But, the real 'details' was the fact that Tsuna wasn't from their planet, nor was he female.

Hibari's brow twitched. "Fine, do what you want."

"Aww, little Kyoya's shy? How sweet," Giotto cooed. Hibari scoffed and sipped at his water. Tsuna was afraid Hibari would randomly burst in anger at his mother, but surprisingly, nothing happened. The meal came, and again, Tsuna saw the similarities of Earth and this planet. Whatever the hell it was called.

"Is it good, Tsuna?" Giotto asked in between small bites. Tsuna tried to be polite and make it seem like he'd learned proper manners. He didn't want Hibari to have more etiquette than he did. But... since Hibari _was _a prince, the grace with which he ate was daunting. Tsuna could not compete with two Royal Highnesses eating in front of him. He felt out of place, especially since, because of his Japanese heritage, his experience with forks and knives had been minimal. He felt like a true commoner.

Blushing at his lack of cultivation, Tsuna chewed the food before he swallowed. _Hey, at least I know how to do that! _ "Yes, your highness, it's... magnificent!"

"Wonderful!" Giotto clapped her hands. It was at that moment when the paparazzi man Tsuna pointed out earlier decided to pop up, camera clutched in his hands. Tsuna was blinded by the flash, but when he got some of his vision back, it was as if nothing had happened based on Hibari and Giotto's reactions. Hibari merely wiped his mouth and took another sip of his water before flashing a glare at the man. Giotto did the same, only instead of a death-glare, she offered a gentle and welcoming smile.**  
**

"How may we help you, good sir?"

"Your highness," the man gave a curt bow to both of them before directing his attention at me. "I can't help but notice this pretty young lady. And her proximity to crown prince Kyoya."

"Ah, I -"

"It's none of your -"

"She's his fiance," Giotto interrupted _both _Tsuna and Hibari.

"Fi-fiance?" He all but shouted. As if the word had been code for 'jump out and bombard them with questions now!', more of the paparazzi men appeared out of nowhere, with cameras and notebooks and pens.

Soon all Tsuna could hear was, "Look this way!" "What's your name?" "When's the wedding?" "Is this real?" "Can we hear you comment on this, your highness?"

Tsuna thought he would go insane. A vein was popping on Hibari's temple and Tsuna was _sure _that he would kill them all if they didn't shut up in the next few seconds. But Giotto handled it all pretty well.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I am having a nice lunch with my son and my future daughter-in-law. Proper addressing of the press will come eventually. Patience. For now, let's just leave it at that, yes?" Giotto's smile was kind and calm. But at the same time it was threatening. In fact, it had been one of the scariest smiles Tsuna had ever seen. Giotto's intention was unreadable, and that was what made it frightening. The media backed off and allowed their royal highnesses to finish the lunch date.

However, as soon as the meal was paid for and they were out the door, the men with cameras were hounding them once more. Somehow, their size had doubled since Tsuna had seen them last. Looking up at both Hibari and Giotto as references for his own actions, he saw that they were calm and looking straight ahead, ignoring the constant barking of questions at their ears. Tsuna tried. He really tried. But it was too hard not to pay attention to what some of them had been asking.

The last few questions and comments Tsuna caught was, "Is the prince really okay with someone like her?" "She eats like common woman." "Is she a commoner? If she is, then she isn't deserving." "Your comments?"

And for some reason, it bothered Tsuna. A lot.

* * *

When they returned to the castle, Hibari disappeared without a word to either Giotto or to Tsuna. Giotto sighed and patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"I'm assuming that was your first experience with the press?" She asked.

"Yes. That was..."

"Annoying? Terrifying? Irritating?"

"Yes." Tsuna nodded, wondering if Giotto herself had felt those emotions too. But if she had, she certainly didn't show it. "But it was also... quite interesting."

"Ah, yes. I understand. It's a new experience but, you'll get used to it eventually. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But it was really quite necessary. Though, I do believe that some of them had gone overboard."

"Yeah..." Tsuna trailed off. They walked back into the castle quietly. Tsuna couldn't get the questions from the reporters out of his head. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. _Though_, he reasoned, _it was probably just because I feel like such an uncouth sloth around them. And it irks me that **I'm**_ _the one who's "barbaric" and "undeserving" compared to Hibari. _He sighed inwardly. _They didn't really say all those exact words though... but they made me feel it._

Giotto noticed the gloom in Tsuna's step. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I understand that sometimes their words can hurt. Especially the way they phrase things and the hidden meaning behind them. Though, there are times when they are completely straightforward, not bothering with hidden meanings and all that. But," Giotto paused, "the next time it happens, just ignore them. Completely. Just tune them out, and soon their words won't bother you anymore."

Tsuna, shocked that her royal highness had read his emotion almost completely accurately, blinked in response. Then a sly grin crept on her face.

"I'll tell you what. Since you did a pretty good job out there, I'll give you a lesson today. A very simple one. Okay? Then you'll show them who's a mere common woman," Giotto winked at Tsuna. And he couldn't help but smile back. Her calm and happy yet somewhat serious nature was contagious and it made Tsuna feel like he could trust her. He followed her up the steps and into another grand hall in the castle. It had red drapes over the large windows, but since there were so many of them, light still seeped through, flooding the entire room with a red-ish hue.

There was a balcony on the top left of the room, it was dark and Tsuna could make out some figures passing through at times, but to his great relief, he saw that no one lingered. _Good, I don't want anyone watching this right now. _

There was also a large table right in the middle of the room, the number of chairs were too much for Tsuna to count at one glance. He figured it was some sort of dining hall. Perhaps it was where they ate dinner? It didn't matter, Tsuna would leave this place later that day. He just had to put up with the dress for another couple of hours, play like a nice soon-to-be daughter-in-law to 'her' soon-to-be mother-in-law, and make sure that he didn't give Hibari any reason to threaten to kill him again.

Giotto motioned for Tsuna to sit down beside her and called for a maid to arrange a common table setting. Well, common to the royal family, that is.

"This will be your first lesson, alright? Knowing the proper way to eat," Giotto's voice still was cheerful and gentle, but underlying it was a stern and somewhat determined tone.

_I never knew there was a **proper **way to eat._ Tsuna felt a bead of sweat form on the back of his head.

* * *

Hibari wanted to punch something. Those reporters never failed to get under his skin. But he'd learned, at an early age, that losing his temper in public was not the right thing to do. Not that it mattered to him what was right or not, but he figured that he should abide by the rules. At least, as long as he _was _in the public eye. As soon as he'd left the reporters' field of vision, violent tantrums raged through his whole body. He broke so many concrete walls with his bare fist in his lifetime. And it just so happened that another concrete wall was in need of attention from his right hand at that moment.

Before he could break the wall in his room though, his brother had knocked on the door. Hibari opened it, wanting to scream obscenities at his mirror image for interrupting his venting time but Fon looked behind Hibari and completely ignored his younger brother's presence. This irritated Hibari even further.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Oh, just... Where's Tsuna?"

"I don't know. Why?" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, she just... nevermind. I'll go look for her."

"What do you want with the-" Hibari stopped himself before he could say 'earthling', "her?" he corrected.

"Nothing."

"Don't fall for her," Hibari warned. In all the years he'd known his brother, he knew he had a soft spot for women. Especially frail looking ones. And Tsuna was no woman, but he definitely was _frail_.

"Don't worry brother. I won't," Fon smiled, "I would never."

"..." Hibari decided not to answer.

"Well, I'm going now," Fon bade farewell and left the room. But before Hibari could take up his stance once more to break through his wall, the door opened again.

"What do you want now?" Hibari sighed. _Can't people just leave me alone for two fucking minutes so I can punch a fucking hole in my fucking wall? _He fumed in his head.

"Hey," Fon began awkwardly, "T-take a walk with me."

"... What?" Hibari raised a surprised brow at his brother. _Well that was unexpected. I wonder how long ago it was since I last heard those words come out of his mouth. _

"Take a walk with me," he said with more conviction and even dared to touch his brother's arm. Fon could tell that Hibari was angry. Whatever it was that happened outside, he did not know, but he had his guesses. Hibari may seem like a complicated person, but in reality, he wasn't too difficult to read. His emotions, well... his _anger _was noticeable within a few feet from him. His aura seethed with it, and his eyes were somehow harsher and colder than usual whenever he was mad. Fon actually _liked _seeing Hibari angry. Not because he was a sadistic person(or masochistic... either one), but because it was nice to know that some things didn't change.

"Sure." Hibari nodded.

* * *

The walk had been silent for the most part. Fon just couldn't find the right moment to interrupt the silence to say something completely random that _might _elicit a response. The silence usually was welcomed by both of them, had they been younger and on better terms with each other. In all honesty, Fon did not know where it went wrong. They used to be inseparable. Hibari would cling to his brother, well... not literally, but he would always follow his older brother everywhere he went. He would never talk to anyone else except for his father and Fon. And whenever he wanted to say something to someone, he would tell Fon first and Fon would speak for him.

He _depended _on him. _But what went wrong? Where did that adorable but kind of violent little Kyoya go? _Fon frowned. That was when Hibari sighed and looked at his brother.

"Why did you ask me to take a walk with you again? We've already seen these halls about a million times. We live here Fon. If you wanted me to have a change of scenery you could have chosen a better location."

"I... just... missed this," Fon admitted, "I missed you."

"..."

"I guess I just got hit with a sentimental wave since my baby brother's going to get married in a few weeks."

"I'm not -" Hibari bit his tongue to keep himself from talking.

"Not?"

"I meant to say that nothing would change just because I'm getting married."

"But I really hope it does," Fon muttered under his breath.

"Tch." Hibari obviously heard it. "And?"

"And?" Fon parroted.

"And so what if you missed me?"

"Nothing. Can't I just... nevermind. Just think of this as a journey to look for your fiance, okay?"

_Not that I really care where he is right now, _Hibari sighed. They stopped at a balcony that, instead of overlooking a view of the outside, loomed over a slightly dim room with a red-ish glow. And Hibari spotted his 'fiance'.

"Ah. There she is, but I wonder..." Fon trailed off when he saw the table setting and Giotto fixing the way Tsuna held the wine glass. Then he smiled.

"Looks like lesson number one is taking place down there."

"..."

"Do you want to go down there and help?" Fon asked his brother.

"No."

"For an engaged young man, you seem to be really uninterested in your fiance." Fon frowned at Hibari's lack of enthusiasm. "I feel kind of bad for her. She's trying so hard for you, and you don't even care."

"_That_ is trying hard?" Hibari scoffed and motioned downward when Tsuna knocked the glass down when he tried to set it on the table. Thankfully it had been empty, otherwise the white table cloth would have been soaked.

"Er.. well, it's her first lesson," Fon sweatdropped at the sight. Hibari rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"I'm leaving."

"Ah, wait!" Fon called out to his brother's back, but Hibari ignored him. Fon looked after him longingly before turning his attention back to Tsuna. _I really hope you can change him. _

* * *

Tsuna trudged up the stairs and managed to find Hibari's room in the castle's maze of different similar looking hall ways. Tsuna thought of the horrors the maids and servants faced trying to navigated through and clean these halls. He shuddered at the concept. His lesson was only a smidgen short of a disaster. He did not know the basics of etiquette. He did not understand the purpose of all the different sized cutlery and glasses and plates. _Why can't they just have bowls and chopsticks? Their life would be so much easier. You can still have proper manners even if you eat with a pair of sticks! _Tsuna complained.

He knocked on the door and waited for Hibari to answer. As soon as he did, he pushed past him and started to strip. The corset and the dress had been weighing him down for far too long. He wanted to rid his body of the extra weight and of the constriction around his rib cage.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna help me?" Tsuna glared at the young prince who put him in the situation in the first place. _God, why me? _

"..." Hibari turned around and looked out the window, deciding to do so instead of actually help him. But Tsuna could only get so far at taking the stupid corset off. He managed to untie the first bow that secured all the other bows, but the damn thing had been squeezing him too tight and it was painful to move his body that way.

"H-help me, p-please," He wheezed out before he doubled over the bed. Hibari raised a brow at the position. Had Tsuna been a real woman, the situation would have been rather arousing and seductive. Hibari shook the thought out of his head before working on the knots that he had made.

"Stop squirming," Hibari commanded when Tsuna wouldn't stay put.

"S-sorry, it's just *heave* it's really *pant* hard to breathe *cough* in this."

"I'm almost done, so just stay still." Hibari worked his fingers as quickly as he could, but Tsuna would not, for the life of him, stop moving. Hibari had to sit on top of him, crushing Tsuna's lungs even more, to make him stop moving. As soon as the knot was undone, Hibari loosened it slightly. Tsuna felt the tension relieve slightly and he sat up, making Hibari fall off of him, landing beside him on the bed. He ripped the thing off of his torso. Or at least, tried to. The one last burst of adrenaline wasn't enough to completely remove the corset. It clung loosely to his upper body as he panted and collapsed back on the bed.

Hibari continued to untie the back to loosen it even more so that the removal process wouldn't require too much energy.

"T-thank you," Tsuna panted out.

"We're leaving," Hibari got up from the bed and straightened his clothing that became slightly disheveled from the activity.

"But what about dinner?"

"..." Hibari flashed him an 'are you kidding me?' look and Tsuna shook his head and mentally slapped himself. _What in the hell am I saying? Who cares about dinner, I finally get to go home!_

"S-sorry, just kind of dizzy from the blood loss and lack of oxygen," Tsuna apologized.

"Whatever, we will leave now. Follow me."

"Wait! At least let me get dressed first," Tsuna exclaimed when Hibari started pulling him up.

"Fine." Hibari exhaled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A note about Tsuna's dame-ness. He won't be stupid. ... okay, let me rephrase that. He won't be _overwhelmingly _stupid. But, he will not go into Hyper-Dying-Will mode Tsuna. He will be as level-headed as what I assume Tsuna would be if he was in Hyper-Dying-Will mode, but he won't have the pills, and Reborn's presence will be minimal, if any at all. Like I said, it's an alternate universe. Though the characters would mostly be there still, just presented in a different way. I'll try to be as creative as I can when it comes to characters and all that. But Tsuna is just a regular Nami-Chuu middle schooler who's best friends are Yamamoto and Gokudera, his family consists of Sawada Nana, Sawada Iemitsu, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta.

Review please?

I'm really sorry for going in hiatus for a while. I'll see what I can do about it, but if you want an estimate, I'd say around October, I'd be back with another one.

Also keep in mind that his is Unbeta-ed either by myself or by a beta-reader. I had no time to reread what I wrote, so do forgive any mistakes I may have made. I will try to re-read it tomorrow and I will edit the chapter, just... I need to sleep. I have school. T_T


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****:** So... No, I'm not dead. At least not yet. School will really end up killing me one day. I really do hate school. So much. So here it is! :D AND HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I just figured out a plot that might actually work with this. So yes, with this chapter,_ the plot __thickens_.

* * *

Tsuna felt an odd sensation. As though his insides were being crushed and his outsides were being pulled inward. Then, in a rush, he felt everything pushing back outward and Hibari was right next to him, back in his room. Tsuna wanted to rush toward his bed to make sure that he hadn't been dreaming, that he really was back home. But before he could do so, Hibari made him look directly in his eyes.

"Farewell, earthling."

Tsuna was hooked instantly by the slate grey eyes. It was transfixing, hypnotizing, and calming. Then there was a flash of light and Hibari was gone. And soon, Tsuna couldn't remember his name anymore. And the image of the black-haired prince began to dissolve. All he could remember was the color of his eyes.

Tsuna could no longer remember what the rest of his face looked like, and the memories of what happened between them was like remembering a dream. He knew something happened, but he could no longer recall the specifics. Just as he was about to remember what happened, he lost his grasp on it and he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried.

_What in the world just happened? I feel like my memory of the past two days is a total blank... Whose eyes were those?_

It bothered the _hell _out of Tsuna.

* * *

Upon Hibari's return to his own bedroom, he spotted the dress and corset lying in a neat folded pile of his bed. Tempted to burn the damn thing, he reached out to grab it, but he decided that he had better pack instead of worrying about a silly dress.

Hibari felt no guilt about leaving Tsuna. In all honesty, it was best for Tsuna not to remember anything. And, in truth, Hibari couldn't care less about the earthling. Or at least, that was what he told himself.

He was set to leave that night without turning back. He would go to a far off place, do whatever the hell pleased him. Maybe blow up some random peasants along the way. He'd be free and he wouldn't have to deal with society any more. His bags were packed with what little he decided to bring and he opened his window, mapping out his escape route in his head before taking off. Strapping the backpack to his shoulders, he carefully stepped out of his window. In a great display of amazing feats of athleticism, Hibari scaled the castle wall with accuracy and speed to get to the other wing.

That wing was unused, from what Hibari knew, and it was the perfect place to escape from because of the lack of guards. He tried to remember why nobody went there anymore, but for the life of him he couldn't recall. Softly grunting after his graceful dismount from the wall, he coughed when he inhaled dust and debris.

It was dark, and it took a while for Hibari's eyes to adjust. When they did, he almost gasped in shock at the vaguely familiar silhouette he saw. Hoping that it was just a mirror, he tried to ignore it. But when the shadow moved of its own accord, Hibari understood that he wasn't alone in the wing.

"Is that you Kyoya?"It was Fon.

"Tch. Why are you here, brother?" Hibari took a step backward.

"That's what I should be asking you," Fon said calmly. "I... always come here. It's nostalgic, brings back old memories."

"I understand the concept of nostalgia," Hibari rolled his eyes even though he knew Fon couldn't see them.

"You don't have to be so rude, Kyoya," Fon sighed, "And you, what brings you to this part of the castle? Who knows when the last time you've ever even _thought _about setting foot here?

"Taking... a walk," _That's really the best excuse I could come up with? _He thought.

Fon raised his eye brow, "A walk, really? It's almost _midnight_, Kyoya."

"Same with you."

"Fine, I'll admit it's rather suspicious that I'm here at midnight, but I actually _enjoy _taking strolls for lack of a better pastime._You _on the other hand, abhor such pointless acts, which leads me to believe that your seemingly innocuous midnight _walk, _isn't _innocuous_ at all.

"That and the fact that you're carrying something with you," Fon gestured at the backpack. "What are you planning on doing, Kyoya? Running away?"

"..."

"...Where's Tsuna?" Fon asked.

"...Back at her home," Hibari answered.

"What are you talking about?" Fon was genuinely confused.

"Did you honestly believe that I had a secret girlfriend, and that I planned to _marry_said girlfriend?" Hibari almost spat at the thought of marriage.

"It was... a stretch, I admit, but yes. I honestly believed—no, I _hoped _that it was true," Fon frowned.

"Well it wasn't. She is actually an earthling. A _male _earthling. And I threatened _him _to pretend to be my fiance to buy some time for me to plan my escape," Hibari explained.

"So it was all a lie," Fon felt as though he ran into a wall that suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"You really didn't put it past me to _lie, _brother? I'm touched that you believe in me that much," Hibari smirked.

"Kyoya..."

"I'm leaving tonight, you can't stop me."

"W-where will you go?" Fon started to feel desperate.

"Nowhere that concerns any of you."

"...Why? Why do you hate us so much? What in the hell happened to you? You used to be... different. I... I don't even _know _you anymore!"

"..." Hibari stayed silent and turns on his heel. "Farewell, brother."

With that, Hibari left and Fon stood in the empty and dark abandoned wing of the castle, completely speechless.

* * *

With a great sense of urgency and worry Fon practically ran back to the chambers of his parents and knocked on the door. The usually calm young man bit his lip in impatience. He was just about to knock on the door again when Alaude opened it, clearly annoyed at whoever dared to ruin his private time with his wife.

"What, Fon?" he snapped.

"Everything alright dear?" Giotto came not too soon after, cheeks flushed and clutching a thin robe over her nightgown. Fon tried to ignore that he had interrupted an intimate moment between his parents and looked at both of them with a pleading look.

"What's wrong?" Giotto sensed her son's desperation.

"Kyoya," Fon choked out, "Kyoya left."

"...What?"

"Kyoya, he's... he's gone! He left!"

"But what about his marriage with Tsuna?" Giotto's brows knit together in confusion.

"Mother... It was foolish of all of us to believe for one second that Kyoya had been telling the truth about Tsuna," Fon sighed.

"I... don't understand."

"Mother, Kyoya is not the Kyoya that we used to know. He's... changed. And we should have known," Fon placed a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Alaude huffed.

"I... couldn't."

"Where's Tsuna? Oh the poor girl," Giotto questioned.

"About that..." Fon explained Tsuna. He explained that she was actually a he and that he had been kidnapped by Hibari to pretend to be his fiance. After he was done, Alaude clenched his fists and took out his phone.

"We're setting search party, round up the guards, Kyoya can't have gotten too far," he said.

"... Father, I forgot to mention that Tsuna... he wasn't from our planet," Fon said, "Kyoya talked about 'Earth'. Where... where exactly _is_that?"

"Earth... But that's..."

"Maybe he meant somewhere else," Giotto looked at Alaude questioningly.

"... No, he _said _Earth. But... what's the matter?"

Alaude sighed and motioned toward the hallway. "Perhaps it's time I explain a few things about our family to you. You _are_ the successor to the throne, you have the right to know."

"Know?" Fon was beyond confused at this point, "Know what?"

"Giotto, have the maids prepare us some tea. Let's go to a place where we can sit and talk."

* * *

"First, you are aware that the Royal Research facility has been working on something top secret for the past seventeen years, correct?"

"Yes, it's one of the things I've been curious about, but I didn't bother to ask because I... knew asking would be futile."

"That Research facility made amazing findings recently. They discovered the existence of parallel worlds," Giotto continued for Alaude.

"Parallel worlds?"

"It's quite complicated, but Earth is not the same as this planet. The laws of the Universe made it so that this planet and Earth could never overlap, that's why even with our high tech space traveling, we could never _ever _reach the Earth."

"But how did we find out about its existence?" Fon asked.

"One of our scientists, Dr. Verde, along with his colleagues, noticed some anomalies when they were studying space. There were portals similar to black holes but not entirely the same. Like worm holes in the fabric of space.

"In any case, they found the existence of parallel worlds, multiple parallel worlds. Earth is one of those parallel worlds. It's not the same as our planet, but it's very close. So close that our living organisms resemble each other. The only difference is that the Earth didn't develop in the same way that our planet did," Fon payed close attention to every word that Alaude said.

"So, the Earth is not the same as our planet, but it's not a _totally different_ place either," he tried to make sense of the information.

"Yes, but unlike other planets in our galaxy, we have no means of getting to Earth. That's one of the other things that the Royal Research facility is trying to figure out. We think that one of the first steps to fully understanding the Earth and the parallel worlds is to find out how to cross that barrier that the Universe set up to separate our worlds," Giotto added.

"But... if we still don't know how to get to those worlds, how did—" Fon was cut off.

"That's why we were surprised. We know that it's not _impossible_. The portals that appeared in space were proof that it's possible to cross that barrier. Not to mention we noted some infrequency _within _our actual planet as well. The problem is _how _to cross the barrier. Our researchers haven't figured it out yet," Alaude crossed his fingers rested his chin on his thumb. "We only know that if someone were to open the portal, they need a tremendous amount of power. More power than we're given during birth."

"The abilities that we as a Royal family have," Giotto said, "though they can be honed and trained, are not enough to open a portal."

"Either that or the power that we have isn't the _right _kind of power needed," Alaude speculated.

"Also, aside from the fact that Kyoya actually managed to open a portal, we don't know why Kyoya knows about Earth and the portals. Not even _you _know because we haven't told either of you yet," Giotto calmly sipped at her tea.

"Anyway, our top priority is not figuring _that _out right now, but to find out where Kyoya went, and to _get him back_."

* * *

Tsuna went back to life as it was before Hibari spontaneously appeared in his room. He went to school everyday, he met Gokudera and Yamamoto on his way and they walked him to his house. Apparently, Tsuna had been missing for two days straight, and no one knew where he was. When he suddenly came back, vaguely remembering what happened to him, his mother nearly broke into hysterics.

"Tsu-kun! Where were you! I thought something terrible happened to you!" She yelled uncharacteristically as Tsuna patted her shoulders to calm her down. Try as he might, however, he could offer no explanation as to why he was missing for the past two days. Not because he didn't want to tell them, but because he himself didn't know.

It was as if his abductor's parting gift was to erase all his memories of the last two days. But it didn't completely erase everything. Tsuna could still remember the cold shiver that his voice sent to Tsuna's spine, and his slate gray eyes that were so hardened and unemotional. Tsuna couldn't even remember his entire face, let alone his name.

Tsuna should have been able to push the thoughts away and bury them in his conscience. He should have been able to just categorize it as an anomaly that he could easily forget. But he didn't. For _precisely _that reason. It was such an inconsistency that Tsuna could not help but obsess over it.

So even though he tried to go back to his normal life, he would always end up looking at the sky and spacing out trying to recall what it was that happened to him, and who the hell that scary man was! It was aggravating, and frustrating. It was almost at the tip of his tongue too, Tsuna _knew _it. But he just couldn't say it.

Months passed before anyone noticed the subtle change in Tsuna. He still smiled and laughed and had fun with everyone, but when he thought that no one was paying attention to him, he would always look up at the clouds and just stare at them for the longest time, not moving.

"Tsuna-san," Gokudera said one day while Tsuna was staring off into space.

"A-ah, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna feigned a smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong, what makes you think that?"

"You've been... distant ever since you came back after you disappeared. Did... something happen at that time?"

"... No. Nothing," Tsuna shook his head. Gokudera bit his lip, knowing that Tsuna had been lying to him.

"Tsuna-san," Gokudera urged.

"Really, nothing happened," Tsuna smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"If... if you say so."

* * *

_Ugh, what is wrong with me? _Tsuna scolded himself mentally as he glared up at his dark ceiling. _I'm getting so obsessed with something I don't even completely understand! That's so weird!_

_Usually people would __know __what they're obsessing about. This is absolutely absurd! I can't even remember his name and yet... I can't forget about him. But why? Did he really scare me that badly? Did he really traumatize me to the point where I can't even remember what he did to me?_

_What if he raped me? _Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as he bolted up and clutched at his chest. _What if... he really did? Is there even a way to check that if you're a boy?_

_But... my body didn't hurt. And... there was no bleeding or any bruises. Actually, my body felt pretty normal when I came back. So... what in the hell did he do?_

Tsuna laid back down and continued to glare at his ceiling as if it were the source of all of his problems.

_Why can't I forget about it? Or rather, why can't I remember anything?_

* * *

"Your graces, I sincerely apologize for not being of any help in your search," Kusakabe Tetsuya bowed deeply to Alaude.

"Raise your head, Tetsuya. It's quite alright. Aside from Fon, you were the only other person that Hibari actually felt was worthy enough to be considered an acquaintance."

"But Prince Kyoya hasn't spoken to me in more than seven years," Kusakabe kept his head down.

"That's not your fault, Tetsuya," Giotto comforted him.

"Kyoya changed sometime during those seven years. The real reason why we asked for you to come here is not because we want you to help us locate Kyoya," Fon patted the younger one's shoulder, "But because you are the only other person that Kyoya acknowledged other than his own family."

"Honestly, Kyoya's so troublesome. Now that he's not getting married and gone _missing _the media is having a field day," Giotto shook her head, "But, I can scold him for that later. All that's important is we get him back. Unfortunately, Tetsuya, you will not be able to help us in that aspect."

"I deeply apologize."

"Again, it's not your fault," Alaude sighed, "But while we're having our search parties set up, you and Fon will try to determine what went wrong with Kyoya. Focusing on the years right before his change in personality."

"The thing is though, Kyoya's personality has always been so difficult that it's really hard to tell the difference between the Kyoya now and the Kyoya before. All I know is, the Kyoya that we used to know did not _hate_ us," Fon looked determined to find out what was wrong with his brother.

"Both of you aren't on a time limit, just so you know. You can work on this as long as you want, because it would do us no good if we found out what's wrong with him if he's not even here. We'll try to locate him and bring him back as soon as we can," said Alaude, "For the time being though, don't cause any trouble. I know you two are the least likely people to cause me any harm but I'll remind you just in case."

"Yes, your highness," Kusakabe bowed once more before seeing himself out of the room.

"I'll try my best to find out what happened to him," Fon promised.

* * *

"What do we do?" Giotto put her face in her hands.

"We'll find him," Alaude rubbed her back.

"But he could be _anywhere_! Especially since he can apparently open up portals. There is no telling where he could have gone!"

"I know, I know. But we'll find him. I promise you," Alaude kissed her forehead.

* * *

Hibari discarded his crown and anything that reminded him of the Royal palace. He had on a black hooded coat that covered even his backpack. _In _his backpack he had his bare essentials, he brought no food with him but he was trained well enough to survive on his own.

Still, it didn't change the fact that Hibari grew up used to having meals at any time he pleased and in any way he ordered it to be. 'Old habits die hard,' as the saying went.

So when Hibari heard his stomach growl, he gave a low growl of his own. _Fuck. I'm hungry._

* * *

**Author's Note 2**: So... this would be the last one for a while. I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing. Basically, the earth is not in the same "solar system" as Hibari's planet, but rather is in a parallel "solar system" and basically, the Royal Researchers have figured out that those parallel worlds exist because of the portals that appeared out in space and some in the planet and other planets around their planet. Hibari's planet is so technologically advanced that they could travel to any other planet, but only within their solar system.

Also, regarding their powers, they all have the ability to learn languages by lip contact, but Hibari's power to blow people up with his finger ray thingy is an example of an ability that only the Royal/Noble families have. Each person of the royal/noble families has their own special powers that can be trained and specialized. That's what made them _Royal or Noble_ in the first place because not everyone had a special power. I will edit the first three chapters to make it more coherent eventually, but for now, please bear with this chapter. The next chapter won't be for a while as school will keep me busy for the next however long the next quarter is. -_-

I know I've mentioned this a million times before but I have a deep seated hatred for school. Last quarter wasn't as bad as I thought it could have been but let's just hope that this next quarter won't kill me. So... until late November or mid-December, I will not be updating anything. If I do, some sort of miracle happened, or I really needed to vent that day and the medium I chose just happened to be writing fanfictions. Either way, it's highly unlikely. Enough of my ramblings.

I wish you all the best! If you're on semester break right now, like many of my cousins and friends in the Philippines, well then good for you! Make the most of it! I have to go to school tomorrow and I'm definitely not looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****: **I know what _must _be running through your mind at this point. "Finally! She updated!" LOL. Honestly it's been such a long time since I last even touched the file that contains all my notes for the plot of this story that I've forgotten it myself. I've had to reread it to get myself back into the plot. Yes, it's been _that _long. And yes, I'm sad to say, I've been _that _busy. I will try my best to get this over as soon as I can. Since I've pretty much figured out the plot of this already, it's all a matter of executing it to the fullest of my abilities under the circumstances (aka time constraint). Happy New Year to you all. Hope you had a wonderful holiday season and I will post the next chapter next year (lol, just a joke 'cause "next year" is in a few hours not unless you're in a different time zone or if you're reading this at a different time)

I could explain myself, as to why it took me forever to update, but that would just make this author's note suuuuuuper long and pointless. Well to summarize in a few short sentence fragments: School, Life, other fandom obsessions, lack of interest, laziness, and Naruto. (I think I've made it a habit to re-watch/re-read ridiculously long shounen anime/manga during Christmas break. I swear, last year it was KHR AND HunterxHunter, and this year it's Naruto. Who knows, next year it may be Bleach, or One Piece.)

And oh dear WARNING, I've included a pair I don't think I've ever written before. :D It's interesting and strange and rare but I do like 10069. The dynamic is just... sexy. The seme and uke is interchangeable too. But personally I like seeing Mukuro bottom *blushes*

ANOTHER WARNING! If you read it too fast I swear it will be choppy, try to read every sentence, if you're a lazy reader like me and try to skim through everything, it would really seem like everything's going too fast. I tried to slow the pace down but I wanted to fit this much of the plot into this chapter. If I elaborated too much... this chapter would have taken me FOREVER to to finish.

* * *

He'd been trained to hunt and survive in the wild. Sustaining himself was no problem. In fact, he'd never been freer. He could do what he wanted, he could kill anyone and anything that stood in his way and made him angry, he could go anywhere he wanted. But for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to leave this planet and start life completely anew in a different planet. _Something_ was making him stay.

One day, about a week since he'd ran away from the Royal palace, Hibari found himself cornered by two rather odd looking men—one with indigo hair that oddly looked like a pineapple and one with snow white hair. Both had fox like grins on their faces as they stared down the runaway prince.

"Well well well, If it isn't Prince Kyoya," the one with white hair spoke up.

"Kufufufu, how should we take him Byakuran? Dead or alive?" the indigo pineapple haired one laughed.

"If we take him dead that would be a problem for us, Mukuro," the one with white hair, who Hibari learned was called Byakuran, shook his head at the one he called Mukuro.

"I suppose. But taking him alive is quite boring," Mukuro said. All the while, Hibari was glaring up at them. _What are they talking about? Are they seriously considering kidnapping me? Hah. You've got to be kidding._

"We could take him unconscious if you'd like," Byakuran said with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I love how you think," Mukuro smirked.

"I'm glad I can please you in more ways than one," Byakuran winked and Hibari suppressed a shudder. These people, whoever they were, were strange and Hibari could not stand the thought of being in their presence for one more minute. He had to get out of there, even if it meant killing one of them—or _both_ of them—in the process.

"Oh if only you knew how _pleased _I am by you—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your flirting session, but if you have no further business with me I would appreciate it if you make yourselves disappear." Hibari cut Mukuro off.

"It's cute how he thinks he can stand up to us, isn't it Mukuro?" Byakuran all but purred.

"Quite. I myself find him annoying. Let's just get this over with so we can go back to HQ and I can _show _you how much you _please _me," Mukuro licked his lips.

"I'd love to see you try Mukuro," that was the last thing Byakuran said before turning his attention back to Hibari. "Well, shall we?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed even more as he prepared for combat. _Clearly these two refuse to leave me alone without a fight._

"Perhaps if it were only one of us, you might have a sliver of a chance of winning, but unfortunately, _Prince_ Kyoya, you're outnumbered two to one. If you don't want to be severely injured, I suggest you surrender quietly and come with us."

"Speak for yourself, Pineapple-freak," Hibari pulled out a tonfa and took his stance. Sighing, Mukuro grabbed his trident and readied himself as well.

"Oh well, I guess I could use a bit of a warm up before tonight's activities," Mukuro smirked at Byakuran who shook his head in response with a laugh.

"I'm gonna end up doing _all the work_ tonight, Mukuro."

"It's what you say now but later I _will _make you give in to me."

"That's what you always say, but you _always_ end up begging me to pound into—"

"I don't know if anyone else has ever told you both this, but your constant flirting is rather _disgusting_. And you obviously don't know the meaning of 'privacy' and 'keeping things to yourself'," Hibari attacked first.

"Tch." Mukuro's eyes narrowed when he blocked the blow from Hibari's tonfa.

"Do not underestimate me, peasants."

"We're not underestimating you, _your highness_, in fact we're being really cautious. That's why boss sent us _both_ to capture you," Byakuran explained from the sideline, watching as Mukuro struggled to keep up with Hibari's continuous attacks.

"A little _assistance _would be nice, Byakuran," Mukuro grit his teeth.

"But I thought you said it was your warm up?" the white haired male tilted his head to the side with a cutesy look.

"Fuck you, asshole," Mukuro staggered backward.

"Fuck _your _asshole? My, how bold of you to request. I'll be doing that to you tonight without you having to ask though," Byakuran snickered.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Hibari knocked Mukuro's trident out of his hands and held his tonfa against Mukuro's throat. "Prepare to die, peasant." A light appeared in the middle of Mukuro's forehead.

"Aaand, _this _is where I step in," from behind, Byakuran injected a tranquilizer into Hibari's blood stream, effectively knocking the black haired prince out. The light on Mukuro's forehead disappeared and the indigo-haired man sighed in relief.

"Next time, please do that sooner."

"But seeing your face all pale with fear like that turns me on."

"Sadistic freak," Mukuro muttered.

"Don't act like you're not the same, Mukuro."

"Only with you, Byakuran, only with you," Mukuro shook his head. Then he looked at the prince that's slumped face down on the ground. "Kufufufu, look at _Prince _Kyoya, sleeping like a baby."

"More like a rock," Byakuran grunted as he tried to carry the shorter male over his shoulder, "How heavy can a person this skinny and short be?"

"Kufufufu, because it took you so long to help me out, I'm not gonna give you a hand with him. Because after all, you _like _doing _all the work _right?"

"Heh. Sometimes I want to bash your pretty little face against a wall, you know that right, Mukuro?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I feel the same way about you, Byakuran."

* * *

"Have you made any progress, Fon?" Alaude entered the large hall where everyone that Hibari respected and acknowledged at one point in his life were gathered. A grand total of three people not including Alaude himself.

"No, unfortunately, not even Master Reborn can quite figure it out," Fon shook his head.

"Reborn, thank you for taking your time to do this."

"Your highness, it is an honor to have served the royal family for more than twenty years. Kyoya is one of my most outstanding pupils as well as Fon. I would do anything in my power to help locate him and bring him back." Reborn bowed.

"What about you, Father, have you and Mother found any leads?" Fon asked. Alaude shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. We haven't got a clue yet."

"We'll find him."

"Yes, we will."

* * *

_Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I need to find out who that was! _Tsuna paused in the middle of pacing in his room to clutch at his hair when a black swirling mass appeared right in front of him. It was sucking him in and Tsuna had half the mind to jump in it. But he paused before doing anything drastic. _What in the hell is that? _

He stared at the black swirling hole, and that had been his mistake. As soon as he moved his head to look closer at the thing he was sucked in and that feeling of his body being crushed—which was oddly familiar—overwhelmed his senses. Then he felt everything squeezing back outward and he landed on all fours in a bed room that he vaguely remembered.

Looking around him, Tsuna stared in awe and wonder. _I've been here before... But.. Why can't I remember? _

* * *

Fon sighed for the enth time that day. He ran his fingers through black tresses and shook his head in frustration. If only they could figure out what had been wrong with Kyoya, maybe locating him would be easier. But he knew that in order for them to really know what happened to his little brother, they had to talk to the person himself. Fon loved his little brother, and it hurt him that Kyoya didn't even think twice about leaving his family. _What, if anything at all, did we mean to him? _

He stopped in front of his little brother's room, contemplating if he should go in or not—if only to pretend that he never left. He had just been about to open the door when it burst open on its own.

"_I have to figure out where that guy is_—" Fon's eyes widened in shock at the true appearance of Tsuna. It wasn't much different from the 'girl' he'd seen before, but he clearly was male and not female.

"_Y-you_!" Tsuna pointed at Fon.

"T-Tsuna?" Fon stuttered. _What language is he speaking?_

"_You're that guy! But... no... no you're not. Your eyes... though it's the same color... his eyes were much colder._"

Fon stared at the boy in confusion. Then he remembered that Tsuna was from Earth. He realized that Tsuna's memory was wiped out. _Probably by Kyoya._ Grabbing Tsuna's hand so he wouldn't resist, he quickly brought their lips together and pulled away. _There, that should do it._

"Do you not remember me, Tsuna?" Fon asked the shorter boy. Tsuna's eyes were as wide as saucers as a blush began to form on his cheeks. _Why does this feel like de ja vu? _Tsuna thought.

"I... Am I supposed to?" Tsuna clutched his head. _I'm not speaking Japanese anymore..._

"W-Well... nevermind, anyway, how did you get here?"

"U-uhm, would you mind telling me your name? I... feel bad that you know mine but I seem to have forgotten yours," Tsuna looked down, trying to avoid the man's eyes. _Damn now I'm all flustered. Why'd he have to kiss me?_

"I'm sorry, my name is Fon. You might not remember Kyoya, but I'm his older brother."

"Fon..." Tsuna said slowly, practicing the syllable, "...Kyoya" _Both very familiar names._

"Yeah, that's right," Fon smiled. "Let's find a place to sit down and I'll explain everything to you. I can tell you're fairly confused."

Tsuna blushed and nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

After the older man finished his story, Tsuna glared at the dress that still lay on Hibari's bed. Apparently no one dared to come in his room ever since he left, not even the maids wanted to clean it. So everything was left as it was. Even the offending corset that Tsuna, oddly enough, remembered hating all too well.

"... He did that to me?" Tsuna clenched his fist. "How dare he! He made my family and my friends worry about me. More so than that, he made you all worry about him! Once I find him I swear, I will beat him up and set him straight!"

Fon laughed at the thought, as if Tsuna could really beat his brother up. "I guess I still get along with you even if you're not Kyoya's supposed fiance."

"That's disgusting! What was I thinking, agreeing to come with him in the first place?" Tsuna shook his head in disappointment at himself.

"Well, you can give him a lecture once we find him. But before that, how did you get here? Do you know how to open a portal?"

"Portal?" Tsuna parroted.

"I guess not," Fon sighed. "You know, the portal that Kyoya used to get to Earth."

"I-I don't know. It just kinda came out of nowhere when I was thinking about wanting to see K-Kyoya," Tsuna stammered at the name, still not used to using it, "and it just popped right in the middle of my room and I got... sucked in."

"... So you can't control it?" Fon sighed again, "Well, I guess it's not easy. Kyoya really is something to have mastered opening the portals in such a short amount of time. Then again, we're not really sure how long he knew about these portals anyway."

"He's missing huh?" Tsuna asked, slightly dismayed.

"Yeah... But it's good that you're here. Honestly, it's the biggest lead we have so far. You're the only one we know besides Kyoya that traveled through portals. Not only that, but you can open portals too, though not at will. But it's a start," Fon smiled gently at Tsuna.

"I don't know if I could be much help, I still can't really remember, and even if I did, he probably wouldn't have told me anything about where he planned on going," Tsuna gazed at his hands.

"It doesn't matter, we need all the help we can get," Fon patted Tsuna's shoulder.

* * *

Hibari could tell that he was constrained. He couldn't move his legs, his arms, or his mouth. But what was bothering him the most was the fact that he couldn't open his eyes. It was as if he was unconscious but not at the same time. What told him that he had probably been dead to the world was the random flashes of memories that overlapped with each other.

It made his head hurt like hell but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't make anything he saw go away. As if the memories were being force fed into his brain.

_"W-who are you!" he could see his younger self pull on his arm in protest when a masked man tried to take him._

_"Can you get this kid to shut up?" the masked man asked another masked man and his younger self growled in frustration._

_"Let go! My father and my brother will not stand for this! I'm the prince, I'll have you know," his younger self argued._

_"Tch. He's just as loud as you are, Squalo," the bigger masked man shook his head._

_"Shut your trap, Xanxus."_

_"Calling me by my first name? I'm your superior, you should show some respect."_

_"Respect my ass. Just hurry up and knock this kid out, I can't take any more of his annoying voice."_

_"It's like the pot calling a kettle black."_

_"Unhand me you obnoxious peasants!" and then everything faded to black._

Hibari could remember that time. That time he was kidnapped by those two strange men. His family had to fight them just to get him back. But he didn't know why the men took him in the first place.

_"We'll give you back your son, if you hand over the research," the man called Xanxus leered at his father._

_"We will never hand over the research to the likes of you," Alaude seethed._

_"Boss won't appreciate your insolence," Squalo shook his head._

_"I don't give a flying fuck what your boss thinks. Give me back my son."_

Ah, Hibari remembered that too. He was so relieved that his father had come to rescue him, at the same time he felt pathetic that he couldn't do anything to save himself.

_"Die, **Your Highness,**" Squalo said in a mocking tone as he crushed Alaude's lungs under his boot. Alaude coughed up blood and shook his head, fear in his eyes._

_"N-no, please, don't kill me. You can have the research, just don't kill me and give me Kyoya back."_

_"Hmm... I don't think so," Squalo dug his boot in more and Alaude groaned in pain._

No. That didn't really happen. Right? That couldn't have been King Alaude. He would never allow himself to be beaten like that. He would never hand over something as important as that to the enemy. Even if his life was endangered.

_"Stupid," he heard his younger self mutter as he cleaned his older brother's wounds, "How clumsy can you get? Falling into a rose bush like that. You're making all of Master Reborn's lessons go to waste."_

_"Ahaha, sorry, Kyoya," the younger version of Fon laughed as he winced in pain with Hibari's rough treatment._

_"... Just don't do it again!"_

Hibari was left confused by the memory before that one, but he shook it off and tried to see if he recalled this one correctly. If he was right, then what happened next was his mother finding out that Fon fell on the rose bushes and her reprimanding both of them but eventually hugging her sons to express her relief that they were both alright.

_"Kyoya!" his mother shrieked at the sight of Fon covered in cuts. "What did you do to your brother?"_

_"I did't do anything, he fell in the rose bush," he defended himself, "Tell her Fon. You were being clumsy. I even cleaned your cuts."_

_"Lies! Why would you lie like that Kyoya? At least admit your fault," Giotto shook her head as she gently stroked Fon's hair. "Are you alright, my son?"_

Wait. That wasn't what happened. Why does he feel so angry? Angry at his mother? Sure she was an old hag, but she wasn't unreasonable.

_"Prince Kyoya, for saving me from those evil children, I will follow you to the ends of the planet," Kusakabe Tetsuya bowed. Fon laughed, looking on in amusement in the background. Hibari's younger self raised a brow at the kneeling boy before him._

_"You're annoying. But I will tolerate your presence."_

Hibari was getting so confused. _This _was a real memory. He was sure of it. He remembered how he unintentionally saved Kusakabe from those bullies because they were so loud and he just wanted them to shut their mouths.

_"Tetsuya, why do you hang out with that loner prince? He's weird and creepy," Hibari saw a former classmate say._ _He saw his younger self clench his fist and prepare to pounce on the unfortunate peasant but he stopped when he heard Kusakabe's reply._

_"I'm afraid that if I leave him he'll kill me. He's scary, that guy."_

_"...I'm sorry Tetsuya. But that's what you get for hanging out with him in the first place."_

Kusakabe Tetsuya wasn't like that. He _couldn't _have been like that. He swore his loyalty to Hibari. He didn't just do it out of fear, did he? This _isn't _a real memory. It can't be.

_"Concentrate on your form. Weak forms make for weak attacks," Master Reborn hit his younger self's back and knees with a stick and did the same to Fon._

_"Strengthen your back, bend your knees. Stabilize yourself. If you get tackled down by your opponent because of your form being faulty, then I will disown you as my pupil," Reborn tested each of their forms by applying pressure at the weak points. Both Hibari and Fon buckled at the places that Reborn expected but to his surprise, they stood their ground. Giving both of them a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, Reborn gave them a five minute break._

_"Nice saves. But next time, make sure that you wouldn't have to resort to a back up plan. I want your forms solid. And I want you to have them down by the end of today. You may have a drink of water and rest."_

That was a real memory, as far as Hibari could tell. There was nothing wrong with it. That was always how Master Reborn was, cold, but gentle at the same time.

_"You are weak, Prince Kyoya. Fon has far surpassed your skills. You will never be as good of a fighter as he is," Reborn glared at Hibari as he stood above his barely conscious younger self._

That... NEVER happened! At least, that was what Hibari thought. What was going on? He didn't understand anymore.

* * *

From an adjacent room, three illusionists watched as the black haired prince writhed in pain in a hospital bed. Hibari was attached to numerous devices, mostly to his head. It was all plugged into a monitor where they can see everything that Hibari had been seeing in his mind.

"Look at this, brats," Mammon bragged, "This is what I did to his memories seven years ago to make him think that all the love he possibly had for his own family was meaningless."

"You barely did anything, Mammon," Mukuro noted as he watched the real memories overlap with the fake memories. He also noticed that Hibari was struggling with the fake ones as they came. "He doesn't even accept those as his real memories. And you call yourself an illusionist?"

"This is supposed to be the work of an upperclassman?" Fran looked at the screen with his usual bored look. Mammon's vein twitched and his hand itched to smack the boy upside the head.

"Kufufu, I _must_ agree with the frog, Mammon, I thought you were better than this," Mukuro enjoyed insulting his supposed superiors.

"Shut up you brats," Mammon hissed. "I did my job perfectly. You're too young to understand the complications of this illusion. Because I implanted these memories a long time ago, when I just barely began my training in illusions, the memories are choppy. When he's conscious all he can remember are the feelings of spite against his family created by the fake memories. But now that he's seeing the memories vividly he's questioning them because they conflict with the actual ones. But it doesn't matter at this point. The stupid prince feels nothing for his family, so he didn't even care about leaving them and now he's with us. My illusions did what they were supposed to do. They are flawless."

"If I were you though, upperclassman-sir, I would have made it even more agonizing," Fran piped up with his bored tone of voice after listening to Mammon's boring lecture, "You know, make him absolutely abhor the Royal Family, to the point of wanting to kill every last one of them."

"Kufufufu, well said frog," Mukuro laughed, "I myself would have made his life a living hell."

Mammon shook his head at his subordinates. _Kids sure are twisted nowadays._

* * *

"Tsuna?" Giotto's eyes widened when Fon and Tsuna entered the large hall. She ran up to the boy and hugged him. "Dear, Tsuna. I'm sorry that Kyoya did something so terrible. How did you get back here? Are you alright? Was your family worried?"

"Mother," Fon stopped her from bombarding Tsuna with questions and confusing him even more, "Tsuna doesn't really remember us."

"I'm sorry... your highness," Tsuna bowed an apology.

"Oh don't be. It's our fault that you were hauled into this mess in the first place." Giotto smiled warmly at Tsuna. _Again. De ja vu_. He thought with slight amusement.

"I don't really know how I got here, but it seems that I can open... portals?" Tsuna looked at Fon for approval, who nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. "Those same portals that Kyoya can open, I can open too. But... I'm not exactly sure how."

"Did Kyoya tell you anything when he left you back at Earth?" Alaude was suddenly hopeful that the Earthling could give them any lead, but he was disappointed when Tsuna shook his head.

"Forgive me, your highness. I don't remember anything that Kyoya said. He erased my memory and... even if he didn't I don't think he would have told me about his whereabouts and where he planned to go." Tsuna explained again.

"It's alright," Alaude sighed, "I guess that's to be expected of Kyoya. Always guarding his thoughts."

"If," Tsuna spoke up so that everyone in the room could hear him, "If there's anything I can do to help, please tell me. I don't know how to get back to my planet and even if I did know how to go back to Earth, I can't just leave now that I know things are like this. I feel somewhat responsible."

"We appreciate your offer," Giotto patted Tsuna's shoulder, "But it's really best that we kept this strictly a family thing."

"But—" Tsuna was interrupted by Fon.

"But Mother, Tsuna can open portals!"

"He can't control them, Fon," Alaude looked directly at his eldest son, "...It's almost close to useless."

"... I understand," Tsuna looked down at the floor dejected.

"Tsuna, dear, thank you for your concern but... you're someone that should not have been involved in this mess in the first place. If you can figure out a way to go back to Earth, _please_, go back and don't return here again. It would make things less complicated for you."

"But, I... Alrght," Tsuna nodded.

"The maids will escort you back to Kyoya's room, stay there and try to find a way to get back to your home," Alaude gestured toward the door. Fon bit his lip and stared at Tsuna, feeling bad for the younger boy.

"I know you really wanted to help, Tsuna but I'm sorry. It was my fault I got too excited and thought you could make us find Kyoya faster. My parents are probably right. You shouldn't have been involved in the first place."

* * *

_Maybe they are right. Maybe it's best if I just went back home and forget this all happened. _Tsuna thought as he stared out Hibari's window. _But how? I don't even know how I opened the damn portal in the first place! _

_Why is it me that got into this mess? _Tsuna turned around to glare at the dress on Hibari's bed. _I don't even know these people and yet why was I so willing to help? Why was I so bent on trying to look for this Kyoya person._

He reached out to crumple the dress and throw it on the ground. The moment his hands touched the fabric, the memories came flooding back. It felt like a truck hit him head on. The force was enough to knock him on his bottom, and he closed his eyes while he tried to sort out the rush of images and make them have some sort of sense.

He remembered how scared he was when he first met Hibari, how angry he was at the prince, and how embarrassed he was whenever their eyes met. The kiss. The part where he almost died. He remembered the pain of the corset, the pain of the heels, the frustration with his inability to do anything about the situation at the time. The second kiss. The lesson with Giotto. His thought that these people weren't too bad after all. _Everything_.

What struck him the most was the memory of Fon's desperate face as he asked for Tsuna to take care of his little brother.

_Fon... He cares about that stupid Kyoya so much, _Tsuna clenched his fist, _I remember now why I want to help. If not for the ungrateful prince who had a family that loves him this much, then for Fon. I want to find Kyoya for Fon._

_I'm sorry Mom, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun... everyone. I need to stay here just a bit longer and help in any way I can._

* * *

"What if..." Kusakabe began, "What if Prince Kyoya doesn't want to be found?"

"Tetsuya!" Fon glared at the younger man, "Don't say things like that."

"He does have a point your highness, if the prince himself doesn't want to be found, there is no meaning to our search," Reborn agreed.

"But I have a feeling that this has something more to do with just Kyoya running away," Alaude shifted his gaze to look at everyone in the room. "I can't put my finger on it, but I can feel that Kyoya's running away is only a part of what's really going on."

"I feel the same way," Giotto sympathized with her husband. "And why do I feel like... like this isn't the first time Kyoya has gone missing?"

That silenced everyone in the room.

It was only broken when Kusakabe spoke up. "Prince Kyoya... I remember, a long time ago, he went missing for some reason."

"Yeah... he was... taken by someone," Fon began to remember too.

"... How could we have forgotten that?" Alaude asked incredulously, the memory returning to him.

"We... were all so scared," Giotto said upon remembering what she felt at that time.

"Who was it that took him?" Fon, who now vaguely remembered the time, asked.

"Why can't I remember?" Alaude scrunched up his eyes, as if the act of recalling pained him.

"I can't remember either!" Giotto frowned.

"Checkerface," Reborn, who was also recalled the event and had the bridge of his nose being pinched by his index finger and thumb, spoke out. "I remember now. It had been Checkerface!"

"Checkerface?" Fon and Kusakabe looked at each other worriedly.

"The escaped convict?"

"Ah. I too remember now," Alaude said holding his forehead in his hands. "That man was bent on trying to get information on the portals. He even kidnapped Kyoya and demanded we gave him our research as ransom."

"We had to fight them to get Kyoya back," Giotto added, remembering the events herself, "He must have erased all of our memories afterward."

"That doesn't quite fit though, why would he have wiped out our memories?" Reborn scratched his chin in thought.

"I don't know," Alaude shook his head, "But I don't like it."

"You don't think... that this and that are connected?" Giotto asked worriedly.

"It's possible, but it's also possible that it isn't," Alaude placed his hand on top of his wife's to comfort her. "If it _is _connected, then this really is more than just Kyoya's act of rebellion."

"If Checkerface really is behind all of this, we have a lot to worry about," the ominous atmosphere hung in the air. Everyone was suddenly _that _much more frantic to find Hibari and bring him back safely.

* * *

"Lord Checkerface," Mukuro bowed upon the entrance of their boss. Fran and Mammon followed suit.

"I've heard your suggestions Mukuro, Fran. And I say," Checkerface smiled, "I like your ideas. Mammon, replay his memories, starting with the one of me taking the prince when he was younger. Modify everything for me."

"What would you like us to put in place of the already modified memories, Lord Checkerface?" Mammon asked, his head still bowed down as he glared sideways at his subordinates. _Tch. Making me do more work._

"It doesn't matter what. Just make him _despise_ the Royal Family," Checkerface grinned evilly.

"Understood."

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** How you like _them _apples? Lol. Seriously, how is it? Getting interesting yet? Review please! :'D Happy New Year everyone!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Author's Note:** orz. I am currently trying to write the next chapter. Please be patient. It should be up pretty soon. :D

Author's note update will be taken down as soon as the next chapter is finished! :)


End file.
